In Our Memory
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: Kris to Baekhyun : bahkan jika Tuhan yang mengambilmu tak akan ku biarkan. Kau milkku bukan orang lain. / Chanyeol to Baekhyun : Dan jika suatu saat akan ada yang menghalangi. Apapun, siapapun. Percayalah. Aku akan tetap kokoh disini. Tak akan pernah rela melepaskanmu. CHANBAEK/KRISBAEK LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

In Our Memory

(1st chapter)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Wu Yifan

Pair : Chanbaek – Krisbaek

Rate : T++

Genre : complicated-

_Ini ff re-post! Author udah pernah posting ff ini sebelumnya di lain fanpage _

_Sebenernya udah lama juga. Tapi baru author post di screenplays soalnya author juga baru bikin akun ini jujur aja._

_Ada beberapa hal yang author re-make (?) _

_Judul berubah, pilihan kata sedikit dirubah juga. Kalo kalian masih temuin typo harap maklum aja lol xD_

by absolutechanbaek ©2013

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau yakin tak perlu ku antar?" Kai menyahut. Ia menyamai langkah kecil Baekhyun.

"tidak apa – apa Kai, aku akan pulang bersama Kris" lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek dari Kai itu tersenyum. Ia memasukan handphone yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"apa kau yakin Kris benar – benar kakak kandungmu?" Kai sedikit melirihkan nada suaranya, berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya tak mungkin ada yang mendengar ia berbicara bahkan dengan pengeras suarapun. Keadaan sekolah telah sepi. Hanya satu dua penjaga sekolah yang masih memeriksa sekitar.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" baekhyun menatap Kai dan mereka berhenti sejenak di koridor yang nampak lengang.

"ku bilang apa Kris itu benar – benar kakakmu? Kakak kandungmu?" ulang Kai.

"apa kami tidak mirip? Aku tau Kris tampan dan—"

"bukan, maksudku. Em kurasa Kris memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Bukan bermaksud menerka nerka atau semacamnya. Hanya dari apa yang ku lihat selama dua tahun menjadi sahabatmu. Ku rasa Kris berbeda jika dikatakan ia adalah kakak kandungmu" Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya menunduk, menyamakan posisi wajah didepannya.

"apa kau yakin?"

"tak ada yang disembunyikan. Kris kakak kandungku. Aku hidup selama tujuh belas tahun dengannya, mana mungkin bahwa Kris adalah orang lain. Aku menyayangi Kris, begitu juga dengannya" Baekhyun menghela nafas malas.

"jika ku katakan Kris tak menyayangimu?"

"Kai?"

"tapi mencintaimu"

==(chanbaekris)==

_bukan, maksudku. Em kurasa Kris memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Bukan bermaksud menerka nerka atau semacamnya. Hanya dari apa yang ku lihat selama dua tahun menjadi sahabatmu. Ku rasa Kris berbeda jika dikatakan ia adalah kakak kandungmu_

Baekhyun terus saja mengingat kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Kai, sepulang sekolah tadi. Ia kembali mencerna semua makna dalam kalimat itu. Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu bergerak resah di ranjangnya dan –Kris-

Merasa sesuatu bergerak tak nyaman, Kris yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka matanya. Dilihatnya remang – remang, karena Kris benar – benar hampir terlelap bahkan kepalanya terasa berat karenanya. Pandangannya mulai jernih, ia mendapati Baekhyun masih berbaring disamping tubuhnya. Namun dua mata sayu itu ia dapati belum juga tertutup. Memaksanya untuk melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk –adiknya-

"kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun beralih menatap sumber suara. Ia melihat Kris. –sama- Kris tetap seperti sosok kakaknya. Kakak kandung yang selalu menyayanginya. Memberikan sejuta perhatian dan kasih sayang untuknya dan _–mencintainya?-_ tidak mungkin. Baekhyun mati – matian menepis ungkapan Kai. Namun sesuatu yang disebut 'keraguan' justru menghampirinya perlahan. Jika ia berfikir kembali ke belakang, memang benar. Kris berbeda jika di katakan bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak kandung. Lalu siapa Kris? Bodoh. Tentu saja Kris kakak kandungmu Bakhyun. Batinnya.

"K..Kris?"

"hm?" Kris merapatkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh kecil sang 'adik'. Ia tak tahu bahwa perlakuannya kini justru semakin menguatkan keraguan yang tengah menjerat hati Baekhyun. Benarkah? Jika Kris adalah orang lain?

"aku mau ambil minum sebentar" ungkapnya tak searah dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Kris hanya menatapnya. Seperti biasa. Tatapan kasih sayang atau _cinta_? Lelaki bertubuh kekar dan terlihat beberapa tato dilengan kirinya itu melepas pelukannya.

_Bagaimana bisa Kai mempengaruhiku seperti ini, atau semua ini hanya karena aku yang terlambat menyadari? tujuh belas tahun aku bersama Kris, ia merawatku sejak aku bayi di usianya yang baru 11 tahun? hingga tujuh belas tahun kemudian aku sebesar ini dan berarti usia Kris sekarang 28 tahun? Apakah selama itu ia menjagaku?Kris bilang ayah dan ibu meninggal kecelakaan ketika aku masih bayi. Hanya aku satu – satunya orang yang tersisa dalam hidupnya. Hanya aku yang ia miliki._

_Pantas saja Kris menjadi sedikit -over protective-. Apa ia takut kehilangan? Atau ia tak mau hidup sendirian? Atau Kris benar 'mencintaiku'. Bahkan seharusnya diusiaku sekarang, aku tengah merasakan indahnya memiliki kekasih, namun lagi – lagi itu hanya khayalanku saja. Kris melarangku berpacaran. Alasannya, aku ingat. Kris tak pernah mau mengatakan alasannya. Dan keraguanku semakin menguat. Benarkah? Lalu aku siapa? Dan siapa Kris? Mengapa aku bersamanya? Mengapa ia menjagaku selama ini…_

Baekhyun kembali dari dapurnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan Kris. Kris menangkap sesuatu tengah terjadi pada adiknya. Ia menarik selimut untuk berbagi dengan adiknya.

"terjadi sesuatu?" Kris mengusap lembut wajah sang adik.

"Kris.."

"dari tadi kau hanya memanggilku. Katakan jika terjadi sesuatu Baekhyun-ah. Ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan?" paksa lelaki tampan itu.

"tidak Kris, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku jika kau menikah nanti" sungguh baekhyun tak tau apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Namun mana mungkin ia bertanya apakah ia adalah adik kandungnya? Dan apa yang dikatakannya secara tak sadar barusan memang tak sepenuhnya salah. Usia Kris terbilang matang untuk menikah. Dan ketakutan sebagai seorang adik satu – satunya tentu saja sedikit banyak dirasakan Baekhyun.

"menikah?" Kris menambahkan. Ia sedikit heran pada awalnya, namun setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum.

"aku tidak akan menikah"

"yaaah~! Apa yang kau katakan Kris. Tentu saja kau harus menikah. Kau mau hidup seorang diri?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"aku akan hidup bersamamu, seperti ini. Menjagamu dan melihat senyummu setiap waktu. Memelukmu ketika tidur dan-" kata katanya terhenti. Kris nampak berpikir sejenak untuk melengkapi kalimat akhir yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab sepatah katapun, hanya menunggu selanjutnya dari Kris. Dan hatinya mulai ragu.

"begitu juga denganmu" Kris tak ingin mendengar apapun tanggapan dari Baekhyun atas pernyataannya. Alih alih membawa adiknya untuk tertidur karena ia tak mau terbawa dalam pembicaraan yang terlalu larut dan semakin tak tentu arah.

Baekhyun berusaha mencari makna pada kalimat terakhir Kris. Apakah itu berarti ia pun harus hidup seperti ini selamanya? Tak menikah dan hanya hidup berdua bersama Kris. Seperti ini? Ini gila. Mana mungkin seorang kakak begitu mengekangnya bahkan dalam urusan pribadinya?

Cukup ia melarangnya untuk tak menjalin kasih dengan seseorang. Bukan berarti ia juga harus melarangnya menikah. Itu benar benar tak masuk akal.

==chanbaekris==

Baekhyun berkali kali meremas jari jemarinya. Ia begitu takut hanya untuk sekedar meminta ijin pada Kris.

"ayo berangkat, nanti kau terlambat" Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun namun tubuhnya kembali beralih pada sosok mungil yang masih mempertahankan dirinya untuk tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dikursi meja makan.

"Kris, aku…"

"aku tak mengijinkannya" bahkan Kris layaknya seorang peramal yang dapat membaca fikiran seseorang.

"Kris, tapi usiaku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku ingin seperti teman – teman seusiaku yang lain. Yang bebas dengan siapa saja mereka bergaul. Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku sedikit kebebasan" ucap Baekhyun telak telak disertai dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuknya.

Kris hampir tercengang karenanya. Dirasakannya hatinya begitu perih. Ia sadar Baekhyun sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dan tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan memberontak. Menuntut haknya atas sebuah kebebasan. Namun maksud dari segala sikapnya selama ini terhadap baekhyun semata mata ia tak ingin kehilangannya. Sosok yang –dicintainya-

Kris mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan kembali ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun menatapnya dari bawah. Hatinya begitu nyeri, ia benar benar menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari apapun.

"Kris, aku hanya ingin sekali saja kau tak mengantarku ke sekolah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri dengan menggunakan bus bersama teman temanku. Aku ingin…..bebas" rajuknya lagi dan itu semakin meruntuhkan hati Kris.

"aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dijalan atau dimanapun jika kau tak bersamaku Baekhyunnie" Kris menggenggam erat tangan adiknya.

"aku selalu menuruti apa maumu. Tidak pulang sore atau malam, menurutimu untuk kau antar jemput setiap saat. Menurutimu untuk tidak banyak bergaul dengan teman temanku yang tak kau sukai, dan termasuk menurutimu untuk tidak menjalin kasih dengan seseorang. Tak cukupkah semua itu memuaskan hatimu Kris?" Baekhyun menangis. Laki – laki berwajah cantik itu benar benar ingin hidupnya seperti remaja lainnya.

Kris menunduk, tak mampu berkata. Mencari alasan untuk tak memperbolehkan sang adik atau justru menyadari akan sikapnya yang sudah terlalu jauh? Kris tak mengerti. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun.

"baik, untuk saat ini aku mengijinkanmu berangkat sekolah sendiri. Tapi ingat jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu aku tak akan pernah memberi ijin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau mengerti?" Kris akhirnya memantapkan hatinya. Walaupun sarat dengan ketidak relaan, namun ia benar – benar tak mampu berbuat apa apa kali ini. Baekhyun benar benar mulai beranjak dewasa.

Sosok mungil didepannya seketika memeluknya. Ia seperti mimpi. Kris mengijinkannya? Ini sungguh keajaiban. Baekhyun begitu bahagia, meskipun kalimat terakhir Kris sedikit banyak tak membuatnya puas. Namun ia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia mendapatkan haknya untuk bebas, walaupun tak sepenuhnya. Begitupun ia sangat lega dan berterimakasih pada Kris.

"hati hati, jika ada orang yang mencurigakan kau segera hubungi aku. _Arraseo?_" Kris mengusap lembut pipi sang adik dan mengecup keningnya sesaat. Senyum keduanya mengembang. Tak ada lagi air mata dipipi Baekhyun.

"em Kris, aku berangkat. Kau cepatlah berangkat ke kantor. Sampai nanti" tubuh mungil itu semakin menjauh dari pandangan Kris. Entahlah, Kris merasakan sesuatu menyesakan dadanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika tak ada baekhyun dalam hidupnya. Dan tentang pembicaraan tadi malam ia benar benar tak bercanda, ia tak ingin seorangpun mengambil baekhyun-nya. Ia…..mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Bahkan terlalu mencintainya.

_Bahkan jika Tuhan yang mengambilmu_

_Tak akan ku biarkan_

_Kau milikku_

_Bukan orang lain_

_Maaf tapi jika cinta ini adalah sebuah paksaan maka aku akan jadi orang yang paling egois_

_Dan jika cinta ini adalah sebuah perasaan sepihak_

_Tak mengapa_

_Asal tak ada yang memilikimu…..siapapun_

==chanbaekris==

Baekhyun melangkah sembari bersenandung riang, sesekali ia menghirup 'udara bebas' yang diimpi impikannya. Langkah kaki kecilnya telah sampai. Ia lalu melangkah menuju bus yang telah menjemputnya. Sorot matanya mengamati setiap kursi yang telah penuh terisi penumpang. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, itu artinya selama lima belas menit ia harus berdiri. Lagi lagi baekhyun tak memperdulikannya. Baginya sekarang, ini adalah sebuah hal yang patut disyukuri.

Lelaki 'cantik' itu terus tersenyum sesekali melihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Hatinya benar benar bahagia. Namun senyum itu tenggelam seketika, ketika dirasakannya seseorang. Tidak, tepatnya kepala seseorang menyender diperutnya yang datar.

Perhatiannya teralih dari pemandangan jalan menuju seseorang yang sekarang tengah –tertidur- dan menyender seenaknya diperutnya. dan sekarang apa lagi? Pemuda itu kembali seenaknya melingkarkan dua tangannya dipinggang kecilnya. Baekhyun menatap orang – orang disekelilingnya. Kebanyakan dari ibu ibu muda yang tengah menyaksikan ia dengan pemuda yang tak ia ketahui ini. Mereka tersenyum, seperti mengatakan bahwa itu sangat manis.

"benar benar sepasang kekasih yang manis" ucap salah seorang ibu muda itu gemas.

'sepasang kekasih?' ulang Baekhyun dalam batinnya. Buru buru ia menepis pernyataan ibu ibu 'si tukang gosip' itu. Ia tak mengenal lelaki –tampan- yaaa baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa pria ini sangat tampan, bahkan ketika ia tertidur. Oh pikiran apa lagi in? Baekhyun hanya membalas senyuman senyuman yang didapatkannya. Seolah membenarkan bahwa ia dan lelaki ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan posisi baekhyun dengan pemuda tampan yang tengah tertidur dengan bersender kepala diperutnya dan memeluk pinggangnya itu belum berubah. Baekhyun berusaha melepasnya, ketika tiba tiba lelaki itu perlahan melepas lingkaran tangannya. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan seolah nyawanya telah kembali lelaki itu mengamati daerah sekitar. Yang ia sadari bahwa sekarang ia telah sampai di sekolahnya.

Disekolahnya. Itu berarti Baekhyun dan pemuda ini satu sekolah.

"eum..maaf" baekhyun sedikit memberi kode pada pemuda yang masih berusaha mencari dimana separuh nyawanya berada. Pemuda tampan itu sontak melepaskan pelukannya diperut kecil baekhyun. Bangkit menatap mata teduh itu yang sekarang juga menatapnya sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. Tak ia sangka pemuda ini sangat tinggi. Bahkan jika baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan maka yang ada ia hanya menatap leher kokoh pemuda ini.

'isssh tinggi sekali'

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pemuda itu benar benar belum seratus persen bertemu dengan nyawa nyawanya yang masih ia bawa dalam mimpi –entah apa- tadi.

"eh? Eum..aku mau turun. Tapi kau tak juga bangun, jadi aku menunggumu" baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya sedikit merasa aneh dengan pemuda asing ini. Aneh karena secara tidak langsung baekhyun benar benar menunggu pemuda didepannya untuk bangun tanpa berani membangunkannya. Aneh karena baekhyun merasa nyaman saat pemuda ini memeluknya. Aneh karena baekhyun tak mengerti saat dua pasang mata mereka bertemu, baekhyun seperti menemukan sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang entah membuatnya semakin merasa aneh dan aneh. Semuanya aneh bagi baekhyun.

"maaf busnya akan melaju ketempat selanjutnya. Bagi yang mau turun, silahkan untuk segera turun sekarang" ucapan lelaki paruh baya yang membawa bus itu sontak membuat baekhyun dan pemuda ini menatap satu sama lain.

'astaga'

Pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya oleh baekhyun itu melangkah terlebih dahulu, disusul baekhyun yang tak begitu jauh dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menunduk, mengetukan giginya. Apa ia gugup? Tapi mengapa? Apa karena pemuda itu?

'ini tidak mungkin'

"aw" baekhyun merintih setelah menyadari bahwa kepalanya telah membentur punggung seseorang. Terang saja, sedari tadi baekhyun hanya berjalan menunduk dan sekarang ia hanya bisa merintih mengusap dahinya yang mulus itu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit karena hanya membentur punggung bukan tembok atau tiang listrik.

Tapi baginya punggung ini benar benar seperti tiang listrik. Bahkan punggung itu setara dengan tinggi badannya. Apakah lelaki tadi? Baekhyun semakin gugup. Ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuh dahinya. Hangat.

"kau tak apa?" benar. Pemuda tadi, bodohnya baekhyun karena ia terlalu kalut dalam pikirannya sehingga tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"eung, tak apa aku hanya kaget" lelaki cantik itu mengulum senyum manisnya. Benar sangat manis.

'cantik' pemuda itu terus menatap baekhyun. Dan entah kenapa pemuda itupun mati matian membuang kekalutan dalam pikirannya.

'apa yang kau pikirkan park chanyeol' lirih pemuda itu lagi berusaha membuang jauh jauh angannya itu.

"maaf tadi aku tiba – tiba berhenti karena kulihat pintu gerbangnya sudah tertutup"

Baekhyun beralih menatap pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah ditutup, ia hanya bisa membuang nafas kesal. Kesal? Baekhyun rasa tidak, ia tak tahu mengapa padahal biasanya ia akan panik ketika ia terlambat satu menit saja. Tapi sekarang, entahlah baekhyun tak tahu ada apa dengan hatinya hari ini. Apa karena pemuda ini?

'ah tidak mungkin, baekhyun bodoh' keluhnya dalam hati.

"ini salahku, aku tertidur dan kau menungguku bangun. Jadi kita terlambat. Maaf" raut wajah pemuda bernama chanyeol itu tampak penuh penyesalan. Tapi iapun sama, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya. Entah kenapa ia justru merasa 'senang' mengetahui pintu gerbang tertutup. Apa karena pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini?

'park chanyeol ada apa denganmu' keluh chanyeol

"bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah" baekhyun kembali harus mendongak hanya untuk menatap sepasang iris hitam nan bulat Chanyeol. Pemuda ini benar – benar tinggi. Batin baekhyun.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Lima menit

Tak ada percakapan. Keduanya masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya didepan pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup dan tentu saja tak mengizinkan mereka masuk.

Berhadapan dan sesekali bertatapan. Benar benar membuat keduanya canggung. Sampai pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi itu membuyarkan waktu lima menit dengan sebuah 'perkenalan'

"aku Park Chanyeol, aku tak tau kalau kau juga sekolah disini. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"aku Byun Baekhyun, aku juga tak tau kalau kau juga sekolah disini, akupun tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

Hening sesaat. Sampai sebuah tawa menghangatkan suasana. Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang sekarang ia ketahui bernama chanyeol dengan tatapan 'mengapa pemuda ini tertawa, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku' baekhyun sedikit mencari cari letak kesalahan dalam dirinya yang membuat chanyeol tertawa yang sebenarnya tak ada apapun.

"lucu sekali, kita benar benar tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain padahal satu sekolah"

"euum aku tak begitu pintar bersosialisasi dengan teman – teman, keluar kelaspun jarang sekali. Jadi aku tak begitu mengenal banyak teman temanku"

"jadi kau pun benar – benar tak tahu siapa aku disekolah ini eum baekhyun?" tawa chanyeol berubah menjadi senyuman menghangatkan bagi baekhyun.

"eum, _molla_" baekhyun menunduk dan kembali mengusap tengkuknya.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa lagi namun ia tahan mati – matian melihat raut wajah 'cantik' didepannya benar – benar seperti bayi yang tak tahu apa apa.

"ya sudah, lagi pula tidak penting mengenai siapa aku disekolah ini"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Apa ini? Hujan? Sial sekali. Rutuk baekhyun. Mungkin ini hukuman karena membantah Kris? Oh ayolah baekhyun hanya ingin tahu seperti apa yang namanya kebebasan. Walaupun sebenarnya Kris tak mengurungnya dalam penjara, tapi sedikit memberi ruang gerak bagi baekhyun membuatnya merasakan kebebasan seperti keluar dari penjara.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol telah berada persis disamping baekhyun dengan menutupi atas kepala mereka dengan jas seragamnya. Baekhyun merasa sesuatu menderu hatinya.

_Deg_

Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan baekhyun semakin gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini dengan pria lain selain Kris tentu saja. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia tiba tiba gugup.

"apa kau akan membiarkan tubuhmu kehujanan dengan terus menatapku?" ucapan itu membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun sepenuhnya. Pemuda mungil itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba mencari cara untuk membuat pemuda disampingnya ini tak menyaksikan rona kemerahan dipipinya.

"ayo menyeberang, disana ada ruko kecil. Kita berteduh disana" lelaki tinggi itu menuntun langkah baekhyun membawanya lari dari derasnya air hujan.

==chanbaekris==

"maaf jas mu jadi basah"

"yang salah adalah hujan jadi bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf"

Kembali baekhyun tertegun. Ia rengkuh dada sebelah kirinya tanpa sepengatuhan chanyeol. Apakah lelaki ini telah merampas hatinya secara perlahan? Entahlah.

Biasanya saat hujan deras begini, Kris akan menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak suka dan tak kuat dingin. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mati matian membunuh rasa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

Bahkan gertakan giginya sempat terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar benar kedinginan.

"kau kedinginan?" chanyeol mengusap rambut hitam baekhyun yang basah.

"tidak Chanyeol-ssi, hanya sedikit. tak terlalu dingin" ucap baekhyun berbohong. Padahal terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, bibirnya sedikit membiru dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"jangan panggil aku seformal itu" ucap lelaki tinggi itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk tubuh dingin baekhyun. Bahkan baekhyun bisa mendengar degupan detak jantung chanyeol. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa tubuh chanyeol sangat wangi.

'apa yang kau pikirkan baekhyun' dan belum sempat ia menyampaikan keterkejutannya, chanyeol sudah mempererat pelukannya. Hangat. Baekhyun benar benar merasa hangat lebih hangat daripada pelukan Kris.

"panggil saja chanyeol atau apapun yang kau suka asal terdengar akrab" tangan hangat chanyeol mengusap rambut hitam baekhyun.

"eum channie~" entah apa yang baekhyun pikirkan. Dan panggilan itupun tak tau dari mana datangnya tiba tiba saja mendorong baekhyun untuk mengatakannya.

"manis sekali baekhyunnie, aku jadi merasa sudah lama akrab denganmu" baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona merah didada kokoh chanyeol. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"jas ku basah, jadi tak apa jika aku memelukmu agar kau tak kedinginan? Heum?" chanyeol mengangkat wajah baekhyun. Dan kembali pipi baekhyun terasa hangat karena telapak tangan chanyeol menapak sempurna disana.

"eum, maaf merepotkanmu chanyeol"

"mengapa suka sekali meminta maaf?"

Chanyeol menyentil pelan hidung mancung baekhyun.

==chanbaekris==

Kris berkali kali mengumpat menatap layar ponselnya. Berkali kali ia menghubungi adiknya, baekhyun. Menelponnya berkali kali, namun berkali kali pula ia hanya disambut oleh suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif. Puluhan pesan singkat ia layangkan, namun tak ada balasan satu kalipun dari Baekhyun.

Pikirannya kalang kabut. Ia berusaha berfikir positif, mungkin saja baekhyun ada jam tambahan atau dirumah Kai. Kai memang satu satunya teman Baekhyun yang mendapat kepercayaan dari Kris, karena Kris menganggap Kai bisa melindungi Baekhyun ketika ia sedang tak bersama Baekhyun.

Terbesit dipikirannya untuk menghubungi Kai. Dan sederet nomor yang menampilkan nama Kim Jongin itu berhasil ditemukannya. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Kris segera menghubungi Kai.

"_ada apa hyung?"_

Suara Kai mengawali pembicaan. Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"baekhyun bersamamu?"

"_baekhyun? Tidak hyung, bahkan hari ini ia tidak masuk. Kupikir kau mengetahuinya"_

Baekhyun? Tidak masuk?

Pikiran Kris yang sudah kalang kabut kembali kacau hanya karena sederet kalimat Kai yang membuat jantungnya seketika remuk.

Apa yang baekhyun lakukan? Kris hampir membanting vas bunga hias disudut sofa sebelum akhirnya terurungkan karena suara Kai kembali menyahut dari seberang sana.

"_bukankah kau mengantar baekhyun? Dan menjemput baekhyun sekarang?"_

Kris berusaha tak melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Kai.

"tidak Kai, Baekhyun tadi berangkat sendiri, dan sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Ini salahku"

Kris tak ubahnya seperti seseorang yang tengah putus asa, pikirannya benar – benar kacau. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun? Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bersumpah.

"_benarkah? Apa mungkin baekhyun tersesat? Atau salah naik bus? Atau…."_

Suara Kai terhenti karena Kris sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan sambungannya. Ia hanya merasa sekarang dirinya seperti manusia paling bodoh didunia ini. Seharusnya ia melarang baekhyun. Kris membanting kasar ponselnya di sofa. Ia meraih jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

Langkah kakinya nampak tergesa gesa, ia hampir saja membanting pintu apartemennya namun diurungkannya dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berteriak frustasi. Harus kemana ia mencari Baekhyun bila dengan Kai pun baekhyun tak ada bersamanya. Lalu harus mencarinya kemana? Baekhyun tak pernah pergi kemanapun selain ke sekolah dan rumah Kai.

"aaaaaaargggggghhhhhhh" Kris berteriak frustasi. Diluar sana hari sudah mulai gelap, dan hujan sedari pagi belum kunjung reda. Ia benar benar ingin menangis sekarang. Baekhyun segalanya, hanya baekhyun yang ia punya dan ia terlalu mencintainya. Bukan sebagai kakak, tapi benar – benar tulus dari hatinya. Kris berlari menerjang hujan setelah akhirnya sampai dipelataran parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil sport berwarna merah itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan raya yang entah akan ia lajukan kemana, sebab Kris tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana. Ia hampir putus asa.

==chanbaekris==

"kau tak apa menungguku?" chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang masih duduk di tempat tunggu sebuah bengkel. Sebenarnya Chanyeol pagi tadi membawa mobilnya, namun ditengah jalan mobil itu mogok, maka dari itu ia terpaksa naik bus dan siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa takdir akan menemukannya dengan baekhyun? Apakah benar takdir? Entahlah.

"tak apa chanyeol, lagipula diluar masih hujan. Jadi kau selesaikan saja mobilnya" tentu saja chanyeol bukan orang yang bertugas membenarkan mobilnya sendiri, hanya saja ikut mengecek apa saja kerusakan yang menimpa mobil kesayangannya.

"baik, tunggu sebentar tak ada lima menit"

"eum"

Dan benar, lima menit kemudian mobil mewah berwarna putih itu kembali dalam kondisi baik seperti sebelumnya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan baekhyun. Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk baekhyun.

"terimakasih"

Dan selanjutnya belum ada percakapan apapun sepanjang perjalanan. Hujan deras kembali mengguyur, karena memang sedang musim hujan dan baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun memakluminya.

Merasa canggung karena suasana yang sangat hening, Chanyeol berniat mengajak baekhyun mengobrol sebelum akhirnya ia mengulum senyum melihat sosok mungil disampingnya terlelap seperti malaikat yang sedang tidur. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya sejenak, hanya untuk menatap wajah teduh dihadapannya.

'benar benar cantik dan meneduhkan' chanyeol kembali meruntuhkan angan angan yang terus melayang layang dipikirannya tentang baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus mengamati setiap lekuk pahatan sang Pencipta yang membuatnya tak habis pikir mengapa bisa sesempurna ini karya yang dibuat-Nya. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap bibir tipis merah muda yang sedikit membiru karena dingin.

Kembali chanyeol harus merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'jangan berfikiran bodoh Park Chanyeol'

Namun berkali kali ia menepis pikiran gilanya untuk menyentuh dan merasakan bibir itu, tetap saja logikanya tak kunjung menghampiri dirinya. Hingga ia kini benar benar meraih tubuh kecil itu, mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu dekat, deru nafas mereka terdengar jelas walau hujan diluar juga tak kalah derasnya.

"cha..chanyeol~" chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat sosok seperti malaikat yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter ini tiba tiba membuka matanya.

"eum?" namun logika benar benar tak berpihak pada Chanyeol. Ia tak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya untuk menjauh dari baekhyun yang sebenarnya ia tampak seperti seorang yang ingin 'mencuri kesempatan'

"dingin" hanya itu. Chanyeol pikir baekhyun akan mengumpatnya karena berani mencuri kesempatan, walaupun chanyeol belum benar benar mencurinya.

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. Dan hal itu membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat, bahkan dua kening itu sudah saling bertemu dan bersentuhan.

"jika yang kulakukan membuatmu marah, maka setelah ini kau boleh memukulku" sebelumnya baekhyun belum mengerti akan maksud pria tampan yang kini tengah menghangatkan tubuhnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Dan ia tak tahu mengapa ia -membalasnya-

Chanyeol merasa kaget pada awalnya. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan membalas ciumannya. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, dan kembali memperdalam ciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Suara decakan ciuman itu terdengar jelas di telinga keduanya. Bahkan suara hujan diluar sana seketika menjadi suara yang tabu.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya sesaat, kembali menatap manik kecoklatan Baekhyun.

"tak apa aku melakukannya?" Chanyeol berusaha mencari raut kesediaan Baekhyun, dan benar ia mendapatkannya. Baekhyun mengangguk tetap menatap lurus Chanyeol.

satu kecupan kembali menyentuh permukaan bibir Baekhyun, singkat.

"ketahuilah, aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyakitimu"

Kecupan kedua kembali menyentuh bibir baekhyun.

"aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh"

Kecupan ketiga.

"mungkin aku harus percaya dengan omong kosong orang – orang yang mengatakan bahwa cinta pandangan pertama itu ada"

Kecupan keempat.

"aku mencintaimu, baekhyun"

Dan kecupan kelima bukan dari Chanyeol, tapi lelaki mungil itu yang memberikannya tepat dibibir Chanyeol. Cukup lama Baekhyun mencari kesungguhan Chanyeol dengan merasakan ciuman yang tentu saja sudah dibalas Chanyeol.

Ada kesungguhan, baekhyun merasakan itu. Dan ia semakin yakin bahwa ia juga mencintai lelaki yang baru dikenalnya satu hari ini, namun dalam satu hari itu pula semuanya seperti sudah berjalan lama. Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam dalam.

"aku bahagia" mata kecil itu menampakan genanangan bening kristal yang sebentar lagi meluncur dengan bebasnya dipermukaan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, aku belum pernah sebahagia ini" lelaki mungil itu menangis.

"_uljima_" Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa cintanya.

"Chanyeol, aku harus pulang. Kris pasti mengkhawatirkanku" Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa ia sudah berada diluar rumah terlalu lama. Dan tentu saja, Kris pasti sudah menghubunginya kalau saja ponselnya tidak mati. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tau akan seperti apa reaksi Kris nantinya. Namun entah kenapa Baekhyun tak begitu merasa takut, apa karena Chanyeol? Ia merasa akan ada yang melindunginya disisi lain selain Kris, yaitu Chanyeol.

"Kris? Kekasihmu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, apa mungkin Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa Chanyeol terlambat?

"bukan, Kris kakak ku" jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tak mengerti mengapa seolah ia ingin meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia belum punya kekasih.

"begitu? Mengapa tak memanggilnya _hyung_? Bukankah ia kakak mu?" Chanyeol seolah mencari kebenaran bahwa Baekhyun tak memiliki kekasih.

"eum itu aku tak tau, dari kecil ia merawatku aku tak pernah memanggilnya _hyung_, aku lebih suka memanggil namanya"

"adik nakal" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

==chanbaekris==

Sesuatu yang disebut lelah menghampiri tubuh kokoh Kris. Lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia turun dari mobilnya setelah lama mencari Baekhyun tanpa membuahkan hasil. Ia kembali naik ke apartemennya dan Baekhyun, berharap adiknya itu sudah ada disana. Namun, nihil. Tak ada baekhyun.

Kris menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya disofa. Matanya hampir terpejam sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka karena suara decitan pintu yang terbuka. Tampak sosok mungil itu menunduk dan bajunya sedikit basah. Kris mati matian untuk tak berprasangka buruk. Namun egonya kembali mendorongnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

_PLAK!_

Baekhyun merasa pipi kirinya memanas. Dan ia tak tahu sejak kapan air matanya mengalir dipipi dan tangannya. Kris? Menamparnya. Baekhyun hampir tak percaya. Ini pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Begitu fatalkah kesalahan yang baekhyun perbuat? Lalu apa yang akan Kris lakukan jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini? Membunuhnya? Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menangis dan meredamkan kesakitan dipipinya juga –hatinya-

"ma..maaf Baekhyun-ah" Kris tercengang dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Benarkah? Tangan kekarnya telah melukai tubuh rapuh dihadapannya? Kris ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

TBC

Seperti biasa author butuh review kalian dear readers :*


	2. Chapter 2

**In Our Memory**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Wu Yifan**

**Pair : Chanbaek – Krisbaek**

**Rate : T+++**

**Genre : complicated-**

_(CHAPTER 2)_

_Kali ini author gak bakal ngomong banyak banyak. Cuma author lagi sedih aja ternyata yang review sedikit banget. Oke gak papa mungkin emang udah pada pernah baca sebelumnya karena ini udah pernah aku share di fanpage lain. Dan kemungkinan kalo yang review makin dikit author terpaksa SKIP ff ini /ih apaan ngancem ngancem-_-/ tapi author nggak setega itu sebenernya jadi mungkin –mungkin- author bakal tuntasin sampai END : ))_

Story belong to** absolutechanbaek ©2013**

"terimakasih Chanyeol" Baekhyun baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika tiba tiba sebuah tangan hangat milik pemuda disampingnya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"chan-"

"katakan aku gila karena ini terlalu cepat, tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu" dua pasang bola mata keduanya bertemu. Bertatapan cukup lama, mencari makna yang tersirat didalam tatapan itu. Salah satu yang membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa pemuda tampan yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya benar benar mengatakan yang sesungguhnya dari dalam hatinya adalah tatapan mata itu. Baekhyun hampir membeku, ia tahu bahwa hatinya kini juga mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda disampingnya. Terlebih sekarang ia menyadari kenyataan bahwa iapun –mencintai chanyeol-

"bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Tapi aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" pemuda cantik itu menunduk. Tentu saja, semua itu dilakukannya agar lelaki tampan dihadapannya tak ikut menyaksikan rona kemerahan dihampir seluruh wajahnya –yang cantik-

Chanyeol tersenyum, iapun tahu sebenarnya pemuda yang tengah ia genggam erat tangannya ini tengah menyembunyikan –rasa malu- atau apalah itu yang membuat Baekhyun mungkin sedikit –tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol- seperti tadi.

"cantik"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan kembali mata kecilnya menangkap sosok rupawan itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum –menggoda-?

"siapa yang kau bilang cantik?" bibir tipis itu mengerucut, tanda bahwa _namja_ imut itu sedikit –yah cemburu-?

"malaikat" singkat Chnayeol tetap menatap Baekhyun –tak pernah bosan-

Sosok kecil itu tampak mencari cari sesuatu yang Chanyeol katakan 'malaikat' tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebuah tawa kecil sekarang berhasil tertangkap ditelinganya.

"yah~! Mengapa tertawa? Kau pikir apanya yang lucu?" bibir tipis itu semakin mengerucut. Dan Chanyeol semakin –gemas-

"aku baru tahu bahwa malaikat yang ku lihat ini memang cantik, tapi mengapa ia begitu polos. Apa kau tersesat dibumi hm?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi –malaikatnya yang cantik-

"ishh kau memang gila chanyeol~! Menyebalkan sekali"

"kau pikir siapa yang membuatku gila hm?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap malas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan malas hanya saja –malu- mungkin.

"tentu saja dirimu sendiri~ dasar –tiang listrik-!"

"eum? Lucu sekali panggilan sayangmu itu baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, lelaki disampingnya ini bisa membuat dirinya tidak waras.

"yaak~~! Park Chan-"

Bibir tipis itu kembali merasakan sentuhan dari bibir Chanyeol. Hanya ciuman singkat, tapi mampu menghangatkan semuanya. Juga mendinginkan kepala baekhyun yang sedari tadi rasanya hampir meledak kalau saja pemuda ini tak buru buru menjinakannya.

"jadi bolehkah aku memliki 'malaikat cantik' ini?" tatapan Chanyeol berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata itu menginginkan sebuah jawaban dan kesungguhan dari yang bersangkutan. Dan tatapan itu benar benar mengharapkan apa yang benar benar diinginkannya. Memiliki Baekhyun, menjaganya dan mencintainya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dan jika suatu saat akan ada yang menghalangi

Apapun, siapapun…

Percayalah….

Aku akan tetap kokoh disini…

Tak akan pernah rela melepaskanmu

Bahkan jika maut berani melakukannya

Maka mati bersamamu adalah yang terbaik

"aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Dan kau punya satu 'malaikat' sekarang" wajah cantik itu bersemu merah tanpa bisa menghindar, karena Chanyeol mengunci pergerakannya.

"dan akan jadi milikku selamanya" suasana hangat nan 'romantis' itu menuntun Chanyeol untuk mengecap bibir indah itu lagi. Namun kali ini ia –gagal- hanya beberapa jengkal saja sebelum sosok malaikatnya mencegah niatnya.

"Kris~" Baekhyun panik setelah ia merasa ini sudah terlalu larut. Ia seketika mendorong pelan tubuh kokoh Chanyeol dan membuat yang bersangkutan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chanyeol~ aku harus cepat cepat ke apartemen. Kris pasti sudah menungguku"

"perlu ku antar ke dalam?"

"TIDAK!"

Chanyeol tersentak sesaat.

"em maksduku, tak usah chanyeollie. Kau pasti lelah, pulang dan beristirahatlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" baekhyun mengusap kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mencium singkat bibir itu.

"aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menutup pelan pintu mobil chanyeol. Membungkuk sedikit hanya untuk mencari wajah chanyeol dibalik kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangan kecilnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan juga lambaian tangan oleh chanyeol setelah akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu pergi menjauh dengan mobilnya.

_~Chanyeol side~_

Kris?

Mengapa seolah lelaki yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai 'kakaknya' itu begitu –memberatkan- hidup Baekhyun? Terlebih perasaanku sekarang tak bisa dijelaskan, mengapa seolah Kris adalah sebuah penghalang yang nantinya menghalangiku dan Baekhyun.

Disisi lain, aku seperti tak asing dengan seseorang bernama Kris itu. Hatiku seolah berkata aku pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Kris hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Mengenalnya? Diamana? Siapa Kris? Sigh~ untuk apa aku pusing pusing memikiran sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya aku pusingkan. Mengenai siapa Kris dan –apakah aku mengenal orang bernama Kris- itu, aku tak peduli. Selama tak ada yang menghalangi hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, maka semuanya akan ku anggap baik baik saja.

Baekhyun milikku

Sekarang

Dan selamanya…..

Hanya milikku

_~Author Pov~_

Baekhyun berkali kali meyakinkan dan memantapkan hatinya untuk mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan –Kris- berbagai macam dugaan tentang reaksi Kris berkelabat di pikirannya. Ia merengkuh dadanya kuat – kuat sekuat usahanya untuk menguatkan hatinya mengetuk pintu didepannya. Berharap Kris sudah tidur, atau apapun asalkan Baekhyun –masih bisa hidup- esok hari.

Tangan kecil itu terayun memutar knop pintu yang –tidak dikunci- itu artinya Kris benar benar menunggunya? Baekhyun hampir menangis namun segera ia tepis air mata yang hampir meminta untuk keluar ketika mata kecilnya menangkap sosok yang tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol –kekasihnya sekarang- tengah turut pula menatapnya –tajam- menusuk, seperti ingin menghancurkan mata kecilnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sesuatu terasa perih dipipi kirinya dengan buliran air mata yang tiba tiba ikut merembes melalui celah kecil bola mata kecoklatan itu. Deras dan seolah mengalahkan hujan sepanjang hari tadi. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendinginkan rasa panas dipipinya, namun luka itu semakin parah karena hatinya sekarang ikut merasakan –betapa perihnya- Baekhyun tak percaya kakak yang selalu menjaga bahkan jika ia terluka sedikitpun kini justru ia lah yang memberikan luka ditubuh rapuhnya dan tentu saja –hatinya-

"ma..maaf Baekhyun-ah" Kris tercengang dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Benarkah? Tangan kekarnya telah melukai tubuh rapuh dihadapannya? Kris ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Sosok rapuh dihadapannya hampir berlari meninggalkan apartemen itu lagi, namun tangan kokoh milik Kris berhasil mencegahnya. Merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Seolah olah ia enggan melepaskannya, Kris takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun~ah, aku takut kehilanganmu" Kris mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang ia ketahui tubuh Baekhyun sedikit basah.

"ku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi, aku hampir gila mencemaskanmu" lanjut Kris yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh yang –kedinginan- itu.

"ma-af Kris" baekhyun perlahan membalas pelukan Kris dan ia sandarkan kepalanya didada kokoh milik Kris.

Kembali Kris mengecup puncak kepala –sang adik- yang sangat dicintainya ini lebih dari apapun. Termasuk nyawanya.

"mengapa tak bisa dihubungi? Dan kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Kau kemana saja Baekhyun~ah?" Kris hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan –adiknya- satu hari ini, tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak bisa dihubungi, pulang malam dan tubuhnya sedikit basah. Apa masih bisa dikatakan waras jika Kris harus berdiam dan memaklumi semuanya?

"Kris, tadi aku terlambat. Handphone-ku mati dan aku tak bisa pulang karena hujan, jadi aku menunggu hujan reda dengan-"

Baekhyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu yang akan kembali memicu amarah Kris. Bahkan baekhyun sudah membayangkan betapa kacaunya jika suatu saat Kris tahu tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia berani mengambil resiko apapun karena ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia –terlalu mencintai chanyeol- tapi Baekhyun juga menyayangi Kris. Sangat menyayanginya.

"dengan?" Kris menatap Baekhyun, meminta bibir kecil itu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"tidak Kris, maksudku aku menunggu hujan reda dengan orang orang yang juga menunggu hujan red-"

"jadi siapa yang mengajarkanmu berbohong?" Baekhyun mematung. Ucapan Kris mematikan pergerakannya telak – telak. Ia tak mampu berbuat apapun seperti seseorang yang tengah 'tertangkap basah'

"katakan dengan siapa kau seharian ini Baekhyun-ah?"

"ti- tidak dengan siapa siapa sungguh Kris" Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan Kris dan berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Mata itu kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Kris tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh –adiknya- tujuh belas tahun ia merawatnya dan ia sangat tahu seperti apa baekhyun luar dalam. Namun satu hal yang berhasil meruntuhkan keegoan Kris, baekhyun terlalu rapuh. Dan Kris terlalu mengekangnya sekarang. Well, Kris merasa dirinya tak ubahnya seperti 'ibu tiri' yang jahat. Dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya adalah kembali meminta maaf, maaf dan maaf.

"_mianhae_ Baekhyun~ah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Ku mohon berhentilah menangis, karena aku merasa orang paling jahat didunia ketika kau menangis" Kris membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam apartemen mereka, dan berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Dan besok aku akan mengantarkanmu seperti biasa supaya tidak terlambat lagi. _Arraseo?_" Kris menarik selimut –mereka- untuk menghangatkan Baekhyun.

"kau tidak tidur Kris?"

Kris tersenyum.

"ada beberapa laporan yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini juga, nanti aku menyusul"

Kris beranjak dari duduknya di ranjang –mereka- namun tangan kecil itu mencegahnya.

"jangan terlalu larut, aku tidak mau kau sakit…Kris"

Deg

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang aneh dibagian dada sebelah kirinya, mengapa seolah ia menyampaikannya bukan kepada Kris, tapi Chanyeol.

_"em maksduku, tak usah chanyeollie. Kau pasti lelah, pulang dan beristirahatlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit"_

Dan kembali baekhyun merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol saat lengan kokoh Kris berangsur memeluknya. Bukan perkara ukuran tubuh mereka yang hampir sama, tapi Kris dan Chanyeol mereka hampir mirip dimata Baekhyun. Mungkinkah?

'tidak mungkin!' keluh baekhyun akhirnya.

"aku lebih mengerti bagaimana menjaga kondisi kesehatanku adik kecil, kau cepatlah tidur" Kris mengecup kening Baekhyun dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka matanya, menyaksikan kesibukan Kris dengan laptop dan beberapa berkas berserakan dimeja.

"bahkan kau belum sempat mengganti pakaianmu Kris" gumam Baekhyun lirih.

==chanbaekris==

"Baekhyun-ah, nanti siang aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada rapat penting"

"tak apa Kris, aku akan pulang dengan bus"

"tidak, aku sudah meminta Kai untuk mengantarmu" Kris mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak, tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. "tapi Kris-"

"tidak ada penolakan, kau harus pulang bersama Kai" Kris menatap Baekhyun, menggenggam bahu kecil itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tapi bukan berarti sebuah kedewasaan harus menuntut kebebasan. Kau tak tahu bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan, dan kau tak boleh tahu tentang semua itu. Aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan, bukan sesuatu yang membuat dirimu merasa terbebani. Jadi ku mohon, mengertilah Baekhyun-ah. Aku melakukan semua ini semata mata untuk menjagamu dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak bisa…Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kris, maafkan aku" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kokoh Kris yang sekarang membalasnya hangat. Baekhyun kembali merasakan kehangatan itu, namun sesuatu justru menderu hatinya. Mengapa ia terus saja mengingat Chanyeol, ketika ia dalam pelukan Kris.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tapi juga menyayangi Kris. Ia tak mau kehilangan Kris, apalagi kehilangan Chanyeol. Biarkan tetap seperti ini dulu, hingga Tuhan memutuskan akan kemana takdirnya nanti. Baekhyun akan mengikutinya, apapun dan kemanapun takdir menuntunnya.

"masuklah dan belajar dengan baik, akan aku usahakan pulang lebih awal" Kris melepas pelukannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala adiknya.

==chanbaekris==

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Kai?"

"hey kenapa tidak masuk kemarin, aku merindukanmu" canda Kai, yang kembali membuat Baekhyun merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat sehangat Kai.

"yah~! Akan ku adukan pada Kyungsoo" ancam Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya membalas candaan Kai, dan jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo maka selanjutnya yang bisa Kai lakukan adalah merengek meminta kebaikan hati Baekhyun untuk tak mengadukannya pada sang kekasih.

"yah apa yang Jonginnie lakukan padamu Baekhyun-ah?" panjang umur untuk Kyungsoo, karena sosok mungilnya tiba tiba muncul diantara pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kai yang Kyungsoo panggil dengan sebutan aslinya, Kim Jong In.

"Kyungsoo-yaa, Kai bilang dia merindukanku" Baekhyun benar benar menyebalkan disaat saat seperti ini bagi Kai. Dan senyum terpaksa diterima Kyungsoo dari bibir kekasihnya.

"yak! Dasar penggoda, apa artinya yang kita lakukan semalam!" Kyungsoo langsung membungkam mulutnya menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan pasti akan memancing Baekhyun untuk melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan yang memusingkan kepalanya.

"semalam? Apa yang kalian lakukan~ yah katakan!" tepat, Baekhyun memaksa keduanya untuk menjelaskan perkara yang seharusnya tak perlu menjadi bahan perdebatan. Yah karena itu –terlalu pribadi-

Belum sempat Kyungsoo dan Kai memperjelas rasa penasaran Baekhyun, sebuah tangan kokoh menggapit bahu sempit Baekhyun. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai hanya bisa menatap kaget pemandangan 'langka' didepannya. Terlebih kini mereka benar benar dibuat tercengang ketika sosok tinggi dan tampan itu mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _sunbae?_" ucap Kai tercengang.

"Baekhyun-ah" dan hanya keterkejutan itu yang mampu disampaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sama seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Chanyeol menciumnya. Well, bukan perkara ciuman itu tapi didepannya ada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan semuanya. Jadi, apalagi yang harus disembunyikan Baekhyun? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kai mengadukannya pada Kris.

"baekhyun-ah, kau berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol. Ketua osis—" ucap Kyugsoo yang memang menjadi teman satu bangku dengan Baekhyun.

"ketua osis?" dua alis baekhyun bertaut, selanjutnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk lirih menyadari bahwa ia terlalu kurang bergaul, bahkan ia sampai tidak tahu siapa ketua osis disekolahnya.

'pantas saja Chanyeol mentertawaiku kemarin, ish'

"yah, bagaimana mungkin kau berpacaran dengannya Baekhyun-ah? Kau tahu, Park Chanyeol sangat digilai hampir seluruh siswa disekolah ini. Dan semuanya ia tolak, kau sungguh beruntung Baekhyun-ah" baekhyun tak tahu apa sekarang Kyungsoo tengah memujinya atau justru menyindirnya secara tidak langsung.

"a-aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu" baekhyun masih menunduk bermain dengan jari jemarinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu? Siapapun yang akan memilikimu asalkan dia bisa menjagamu itu cukup membuat diriku bahagia. Mengenai Kris, sebaiknya tak usah kau pikirkan dulu. Jalani saja apa yang seharusnya kau jalani sekarang, tak usah memusingkan sesuatu yang belum tentu kau jalani nantinya" Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"suatu saat, kehidupan akan memberimu sebuah jawaban yang selama ini membuatmu selalu bertanya tanya. Itu pasti Baekhyun-ah" senyum Kyungsoo terpancar, melegakan hati Baekhyun yang sebelumnya diliputi dengan segudang kekalutan.

==chanbaekris==

"Tuan Wu, seseorang ingin bertemu dengan Anda" ucap sopan salah satu asisten Kris.

Kris berbalik dari kursinya, "aku sedang tidak menerima tamu, suruh datang kembali esok hari"

"Tuan Wu, beliau seorang wanita paruh baya dan ia hampir menangis hanya untuk bertemu dengan Anda" lanjut asisten Kris menegaskan siapa tamu yang enggan Kris temui.

Dua alis Kris bertaut, 'wanita paruh baya' Kris nampak berpikir. Dan dua detik berikutnya ia mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Kris menatap asistennya. Dan hal itu segera dibalas dengan anggukan dan detik berikutnya asisten Kris meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu masih menangis dan hal itu semakin memuakan Kris.

"jika kau kemari untuk meminta maaf, kau sudah ku maafkan sejak kau membuangnya" ucap Kris tanpa menatap wanita yang ia ketahui bahwa wanita yang kini menangis dihadapannya adalah ibunya.

"tapi jika kau kemari untuk memintanya kembali, maaf jangan bermimpi" Kris akhirnya benar – benar menatap ibunya yang kini benar – benar tampak seperti seseorang yang penuh dengan kesalahan dan penyesalan.

"Wu Fannie~ _ibu_tahu _ibu_bersalah. _Ibu_ tak akan meminta Baekhyun darimu, _ibu_hanya ingin melihatnya apakah ia baik baik saja, sejahat apapun _ibu__, _baekhyun tetap anakku dan aku merindukannya wu fannie. _Ibu_ mohon"

"setelah membuangnya, kau masih bisa bertanya mengenai keadaannya ? Benar benar tak tau malu" wanita paruh baya itu merengkuh dadanya kuat – kuat. Ia kembali menangis, namun tangisan itu semakin memuakan Kris.

"Wu fannie~ harus dengan cara apalagi _ibu_meminta maaf. Bahkan jika kau meminta _ibu_bersujud di kakimu, akan _ibu_lakukan"

Kris masih membuang muka, ia benar – benar tak tertarik dengan apapun yang wanita ini katakan. Sebelum akhirnya ia dibuat tercengang karena ibunya sendiri benar – benar bersujud dikakinya. Kris bangkit dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tak percaya, ibunya benar – benar menyesal dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya. Namun tetap saja, Kris tak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

"apa kau tidak merindukan adik kandungmu sendiri Wu Fannie? Mengertilah, Baekhyun bukan adik kandungmu. Meski kau dan baekhyun lahir dari rahimku"

Kris terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena Kris luluh dengan pernyataan ibunya. Kris hanya berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah sampai di ujung kepalanya.

Kris tahu, Kris tahu semuanya. Karena usia Kris yang saat itu baru 11 tahun tentu saja sudah mampu mengingat semua yang terjadi. Bagaimana ia melihat sesuatu yang disebut sebagai penghianatan ibunya sendiri didepan matanya. Kris kecil tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu, disaat Ayahnya berjuang antara hidup dan mati karena penyakitnya, ibunya justru bersenang senang dengan lelaki lain, yang tentu saja kaya raya.

Terakhir diketahui, bahwa ibunya hanya memanfaatkan lelaki kaya itu untuk mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi ayahnya. Kris belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan pada usia semuda itu, apakah yang dilakukan ibunya adalah sebuah pengorbanan atau penghianatan? Kris kecil hanya sebatas tahu bahwa ibunya bersama laki laki lain.

Disaat detik detik terakhir ayahnya, hanya Kris dan Chanyeol –adik kandungnya- yang dengan setia menemani dan merawat sang ayah. Walau sebenarnya hanya Kris, karena Chanyeol masih berusia dua tahun dan dapat dipastikan setelah dewasa nanti Chanyeol tak akan pernah tahu dan mengingat semua yang telah terjadi saat itu. Termasuk menyadari bahwa ia punya kakak kandung –Kris-

Kris juga tentu sangat ingat saat ibunya berlari dengan membawa beban berat diperutnya. Yang Kris ketahui bahwa itu adalah hasil hubungan gelap ibunya. Ibunya tergopoh mencari dimana ruang administrasi agar ayahnya dapat cepat terselamatkan dengan 'uang haram' itu, uang tersebut jelas dari lelaki kaya yang menjadi kekasih gelap ibunya.

Dan semuanya menjadi sia sia ketika dokter mengatakan tak mampu berbuat apa apa lagi. Nyawa ayahnya tak dapat tertolong, dan Kris semakin terpukul ketika mengetahui detik itu juga ibunya tengah berjuang hidup dan mati saat akan melahirkan –Baekhyun-

Kris terisak, ia begitu terpukul. Ia tak ingin kehilangan ibunya, setelah ia kehilangan ayahnya. Chanyeol kecil hanya menatap tak mengerti, bayi polos itu masih belum mampu menyampaikan apa yang menjadi tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

Kris bangkit menghampiri ruang bersalin. Ia hanya bisa melihat tubuh lelah ibunya dari luar yang dibatasi dengan kaca besar transparan. Dan juga bayi mungil itu, Kris melihatnya. Entahlah Kris merasa sesuatu menderu dada sebelah kirinya ketika melihat bayi mungil tak berdosa itu. Ia rengkuh dalam dalam dadanya.

Beberpa bulan selanjutnya, kebencian itu mulai tumbuh. Ketika Kris tahu bahwa ibunya akan menitipkan bayi mungil itu ke panti asuhan. Kris tak tahu, bukan kah seharusnya ia membenci bayi itu karena itu adalah hasil penghiantan ibunya kepada ayahnya. Namun Kris tak mengerti mengapa seolah ia harus melindungi bayi mungil itu.

Dan benar. Kris memilih bersama Baekhyun dipanti asuhan. Merawatnya hingga saat umurnya cukup dewasa dan mampu menghasilkan uang dengan kerja kerasnya. Ia memilih untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan membawa baekhyun tinggal bersama diapartemennya.

Hingga sekarang, tujuh belas tahun sudah ia menjaga baekhyun dan ia tak mau seseorang merebut Baekhyun-nya. Karena Kris mencintainya.

Kris kembali memandangi ibunya yang belum beranjak dari duduknya bersimpuh dihadapan Kris, walau Kris agak berdiri menjauh.

"maaf, aku tak bisa. Karena aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitinya. Termasuk dirimu, apa kau tak menyadari? Dengan hadirnya dirimu dalam kehidupannya nanti, kau akan melukainya. Jadi kumohon, lupakan Baekhyun seperti dengan enaknya kau membuangnya dipanti asuhan"

"wu-fan"

==chanbaekris==

Hujan lagi. Dan baekhyun masih menunggu Kai dan Kyungsoo. Namun yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul. Baekhyun kembali merapatkan jas sekolahnya berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin. Hingga ia benar benar merasa hangat ketika dua lengan kokoh itu melingkar sempurna diperutnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan benar, ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah memeluknya dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kecil Baekhyun.

"cha..chanyeol" baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol karena ia merasa canggung. Walau sebenarnya tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun tetap saja ini tempat umum dan baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya ketika chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"hari ini ulang tahunku" Chanyeol mengecup bahu kecil baekhyun.

"benarkah? Yah~! Mengapa tak mengatakannya dari kemarin. Aku bisa membelikanmu kado ish" kesal Baekhyun.

"aku tidak butuh kado. Aku butuh dirimu" Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga kini mereka berhadapan, tentu saja salah satunya harus mendongak karena tubuh didepannya terlalu tinggi. Chanyeol mempererat pelukan itu lagi. Dan dua bibir itu kembali menyatu, bergerak seirama dan semakin menggairahkan karena hujan selalu menemani ketika dua insan ini tengah menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun meminta menyudahi ciuman itu.

"tetap saja, aku harus memberimu kado Park Chanyeol~!" Baekhyun menyentil pelan dahi Chanyeol.

"kau mau kado apa?" baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol yang nampak berpikir kado apa yang kira – kira diinginkannya.

"buatkan kue~"

"itu mudah"

"dirumahku"

"APA~!"

"kau tidak mau?" Chanyeol berpura pura membuat dirinya kecewa. Walau sebenarnya ia memang sedikit kecewa.

'bu-bukan seperti itu Chanyeollie, tapi—"

"Kris?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Karena tebakan Chanyeol benar mengenai alasan yang membuatnya sedikit ragu.

"aku yang akan mengatakannya pada kakakmu nanti Baekhyunnie~"

"kau jangan gila Park Chanyeol! Kau tak tahu seperti apa kakakku" baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol.

"aku tak peduli, bahkan jika kakakmu itu menjadi penghalang untukku. Maka aku akan membawamu lari darinya" Chanyeol serius mengatakannya. Tak ada candaan sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol~"

"baekhyunnie~ ku mohon di hari ulang tahunku. Ijinkan aku menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Tanpa memikirkan siapapun, bisakah?" Chanyeol kembali mendekat dan meraih tangan kecil itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia terlalu mencintai lelaki didepannya hingga ia tak mau mengecewakan kekasihnya ini.

"Jonginnie, sebaiknya kita tak usah mengganggu mereka. Biarkan seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo lirih, agar keduanya tak tertangkap basah tengah melihat dan menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih yang masih bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"tapi, Kris _hyung?_"

"sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu mereka. Ayo kita pulang" dan Kai tak mampu berbuat apa – apa jika kekasihnya ini sudah menyuarakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

==chanbaekris==

"Chanyeol~ kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini?" Baekhyun nampak mengamati keadaan apartemen Chanyeol –yang berantakan-

"sebenarnya aku tinggal dengan ibu dan ayahku –maksudku ayah tiriku-, tak begitu jauh dari sini. Hanya saja aku ingin sendiri" Chanyeol membuka jas sekolahnya. Melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"nanti akan aku kenalkan dengan mereka" lanjut Chanyeol

"ayah tiri?" baekhyun menimpali

"benar, ibuku bilang ayah kandungku sudah meninggal ketika usia ku 2 tahun"

"ma-maaf Chanyeollie" baekhyun kembali menunduk, dan sejenak melupakan pembicaraan yang sudah mengarah kepada –urusan pribadi chanyeol.

"em, apa kau tidak takut tinggal disini sendirian?" Baekhyun menoleh, dan Chanyeol sudah duduk persis disampingnya. Memeluknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Membuat yang bersangkutan kembali merasakan rona kemerahan menjalar disekujur wajah –cantiknya-

"tidak" singkat Chanyeol yang kini membuat Baekhyun semakin –terpojok- Chanyeol tak ingin berbicara soal logika jika sudah seperti ini. ia kembali menyesap aroma wangi dari leher Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mati – matian tak –mendesah- karena takut Chanyeol akan bermain semakin jauh.

"Chanyeol~ aku harus membuat kue ulang tahunmu" alih alih berusaha membuatnya terlepas dari 'serangan' Chanyeol, namun justru membuat Chanyeol semakin tak terkendali.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa, hingga sekarang ia telah menindih tubuh kecil dan –menggoda- itu.

"bolehkah aku 'memilikimu' baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol berkata sembari menyesap aroma wangi tubuh Baekhyun. Dan membuat Baekhyun tak mampu menahan –desahannya- yang memabukan bagi Chanyeol.

"lakukan apa yang kau mau Park Chanyeol! Aku milikmu" dan benar, kesadaran Baekhyun makin tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahu, ia hanya sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Hingga ia rela memberikan apapun untuk kekasihnya, jiwanya, raganya, nyawanya, tubuhnya, apapun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh dengan ketulusan. Ia membawa tubuh 'tak berdaya' itu menuju ranjangnya yang tak begitu luas tapi nyaman. Dan selanjutnya semua bisa menebak, semua bisa membayangkan, dan semuanya bisa memahami akan apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah menyalurkan hangatnya cinta masing masing dengan –bercinta-

Detik jarum panjang itu yang pertama kali membangunkan sosok mungil yang kini masih dalam dekapan seseorang –Chanyeol-

Mata sipit itu berkali kali mengerjapkan matanya mencari bias cahaya yang belum sempat diterimanya. Ia menatap sosok yang dicintainya, begitu dekat. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol. Namun tebakannya salah, karena ia mengira Chanyeol masih terlelap. Karena kecupan singkat itu beralih menjadi ciuman hangat menggairahkan.

"mencuri ciuman saat aku tertidur?" ledek Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun berusaha menutupi tubuh polosnya dan juga wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur memerah.

"percuma, aku sudah melihat semuanya" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"ish aku membencimu Park Chanyeol"

"aku juga mencintaimu"

==chanbaekris==

Baekhyun tak pernah bosan meremas jari jemari Chanyeol. Ia begitu takut, ia belum siap bertemu Kris apalagi disampingnya kini tengah berdiri sosok 'malaikat tampan' yang entah kenapa Baekhyun benar – benar takut kehilangannya. Terlebih kekalutannya semakin membuat kepalanya ingin meledak, Kris akan tahu semuanya. Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Baekhyun sama sekali tak tahu akan berada dipihak siapa nantinya.

Sekuat hatinya, baekhyun berusaha mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Namun tangan kecil itu kembali terayun kebawah. Ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ aku takut" dan air mata itu semakin memperjelas, bahwa baekhyun benar benar ketakutan.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu, ia menangkup pipi tirus baekhyun. Mengusapnya lembut.

"aku disini, tak ada yang perlu kau takuti, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Walau sebenarnya ia benar – benar masih takut.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu apartemen itu, dan detik berikutnya sosok tampan dan tinggi itu terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Senyum yang baru saja hendak menghiasi wajah tampan Kris, kini surut ketika ia melihat tak hanya Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi seseorang disampingnya, terlebih saat mata Kris menatap dua tangan itu saling bertaut satu sama lain. Begitu erat, bahkan ia melihat Baekhyun sedikit meremas tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Kris belum mampu berpikir apapun, ia masih tak mau menerka nerka siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang tangannya tengah Baekhyun genggam dengan erat.

Cukup lama ketiganya tak saling bersuara, berkalut dalam pikirannya masing masing. Sampai sebuah suara yang lebih terdengar sebagai suara isakan Baekhyun meruntuhkan keheningan tadi.

"siapa pemuda ini Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Kris sambil terus menatap –tak suka- pemuda didepannya.

"Kris—"

"Park Chanyeol" chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak main main mengenai apa yang telah ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Ia berani menerima semua resikonya, bahkan jika harus membawa lari Baekhyun.

Kris merasakan nyeri didadanya. Park Chanyeol. Mungkinkah? Chanyeol adik kandungnya. Bagaimana mungkin takdir akan membawanya pada kenyataan serumit ini. dan jika benar, sosok didepannya benar Chanyeol –adik kandungnya- itu maka hal apa yang harus diputuskan oleh Kris? Bahkan ia pernah bersumpah, bahwa Baekhyun tak boleh ada yang memiliki termasuk jika Chanyeol meruntuhkan sumpahnya itu.

Ia tak peduli, walau Chanyeol benar adik kandungnya. Ia tak akan pernah memberikan Baekhyun pada siapapun. Baekhyun miliknya.

Kris terdiam, ia hanya menahan emosinya sebentar sebelum ia luapkan nantinya.

"Kris _hyung_~ aku tak akan berlama lama. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran sejak dua hari yang lalu"

Pernyataan itu seolah menjadi tamparan telak telak ditelinga Kris, mati matian ia menahan amarahnya untuk tak menghajar –adik kandungnya- sendiri. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan dengan santainya kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah membeku sejak tadi. Baekhyun tak berani menatap Kris.

"aku kekasihnya, dan kau kakaknya. Benar?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan sepasang mata itu bertatapan tajam dengan sepasang milik Kris.

"jadi apa lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan?"

BUGH!

Detik berikutnya tubuh Chanyeol sudah tersungkur membentur tembok cukup keras. Darah segar mengalir disekitar pelipis dan sudut bibir kiri Chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kris!"

**TBC**

_**Mian~ tadi ada beberapa typo yang author sendiri juga gak tau kenapa -_- tapi udah author perbaiki kok tenang aja~ kalo masih ada beberapa typo author minta maaf soalnya ff ini panjang jadi mungkin author kurang teliti perbaiki typonya~**_

_**While….**_

_Thanks banget buat kalian yang kemarin udah review _

_Maaf author nggak bisa bales satu satu tapi mungkin nanti di chapter penutup author bakal bales review kalian yaa dear :*_

_See you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**In Our Memory**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Wu Yifan**

**Pair : Chanbaek – Krisbaek**

**Rate : T+++**

**Genre : complicated-**

**Story belong to absolutechanbaek**

_(Chapter 3)_

_Kris Side_

Aku masih ingat betul ketika dengan perasaan penuh kebahagiaan aku tersenyum saat ibu mengatakan aku akan memiliki seorang adik. Dan kebahagiaan itu bertambah ketika ayah mengatakan adikku adalah laki – laki. Tentu saja, diusia sembilan tahun aku butuh teman. Dan aku tak sabar untuk berteman dengan adikku yang akan lahir tidak lama lagi.

Benar saja, bayi itu lahir bersamaan dengan bulan kelahiranku. Meski aku tak menangkap rupa yang mirip, tapi aku cukup bahagia karena adikku ini mungkin akan memiliki persamaan yang lain selain fisik sebagai saudara kandung.

Dan aku tak tahu, mengapa akhirnya sesuatu yang ku katakan sebagai –persamaan yang ku miliki- dengan adik kandungku ini adalah –sama sama mencintai orang yang sama- orang yang aku cintai dan juga ia cintai. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan? Siapa yang salah. Dan-

_siapa yang harus mengalah?_

Semua itu tak ubahnya seperti sebuah lelucon jika harus saling berebut, jika harus saling mengalah karena yang menentukan kepada siapa hati itu berpihak adalah _hati_ itu sendiri. Meski begitu, sebuah kata yang tepat menggambarkan diriku saat ini mungkin adalah –pecundang- ketika aku ditempatkan pada satu perasaan yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu menyangkalnya bahwa aku menginginkannya lebih dari apapun. Dan disaat bersamaan, aku tak tahu bagaimana meraih keinginanku sendiri. Terlebih jika sekarang bukan hanya aku yang menginginkannya.

**~chanbaekris~**

"KRISSSS!"

Baekhyun tergopoh menahan tubuh besar Kris yang hampir melayangkan satu pukulan lagi diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak membalas, namun bukan berarti ia tak punya tenaga untuk membalas Kris, ia hanya tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Kris ku mohon jangan seperti ini" sosok rapuh itu kembali menangis. Saat ini, ia hanya tak tahu dimana ia harus berpihak. Karena satu – satunya hal yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ini semua karena –dirinya- Kris marah dan memukul Chanyeol, itu karena –dirinya. Chanyeol terluka dan kesakitan itu karena –dirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan suasana itu benar – benar membungkam ketiganya. Sosok tampan Kris yang masih tetap menatap kosong lantai yang sama sekali tak memberinya jawaban berarti mengenai sesuatu yang tengah memporak porandakan pikirannya. Lalu sosok tampan yang lain, masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit disekitar wajah dan dadanya. Selanjutnya adalah sosok 'cantik' itu yang sayangnya harus sedikit meredup karena air matanya yang tak juga berhenti.

"Baekhyun-ah, masuk" Kris beranjak, meraih bahu kecil itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol sebelum membawa dirinya dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan akan maksud tatapannya. Termasuk Chanyeol, ia tak mengerti mengapa seolah Kris seperti membelenggu Baekhyun. Mengapa seolah pemuda yang hanya lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya ini benar – benar tak rela seseorang memiliki –adiknya sendiri-

Baekhyun merengkuh dadanya kuat – kuat. Ia benar benar ingin berlari saat ini, bersama Chanyeol dan mengobati luka lukanya. Namun kembali, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah menangis, terlebih lagi tatapan Kris yang menyiratkan sebuah penegasan bahwa –ia benar benar telah melakukan kesalahan-

"Baekhyun-ah, katakan apa yang kurang dari diriku?" Kris kembali bersimpuh dihadapan sang adik yang masih enggan menatapnya. Meraih kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun kedalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menunduk, melihat wajah tampan Kris dari atas. Air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa perintah. Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangan itu.

"apa yang harus ku rubah? Apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi untuk membuatmu tetap kokoh disisiku Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kris" baekhyun nampak berpikir. Ia bukan bermaksud menjawab berbagai pertanyaan Kris, karena pertanyaan itu justru menimbulkan –pertanyaan- yang selama ini ia pendam mati – matian hanya untuk menunjukan sebuah kepercayaan pada 'kakaknya'

"boleh aku bertanya?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun. Tak ingin menerka nerka pertanyaan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan baekhyun. Ia hanya takut baekhyun telah menyadari semuanya, menyadari bahwa sudah banyak kebohongan yang disembunyikan. Termasuk bahwa ia –bukan kakak kandungnya-

"aku siapa?" baekhyun meremas tangan besar Kris.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau hanya perlu menjawabnya Kris" Baekhyun menegaskan. Dan semua itu semakin memojokan Kris. Dugaannya benar, bahwa suatu saat baekhyun akan semakin memaksanya untuk memperjelas semuanya. Tentangnya dan baekhyun.

"adikku" jawab Kris sekenanya. Ia hanya tak tahu dari mana ia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"lalu mengapa kau melarangku berhubungan dengan orang lain Kris? Apa yang salah?"

Kris diam. Hanya mencari saat yang tepat. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya, meskipun ia belum berniat memperjelas semuanya.

"karena aku mencintaimu"

**~chanbaekris~**

"Baekhyun-ah, ku dengar Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini" entah sejak kapan Kai sudah berada dikelas Baekhyun dan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit panik setelah sedari tadi yang dilakukannya adalah merenung dan sama sekali tak meladeni pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang juga melihat tak nyaman akan sikap sahabatnya.

"aku harus ke rumahnya" Baekhyun beranjak, namun Kyungsoo mencegatnya.

"apa yang terjadi Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kyungsoo-yaa aku tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya.

"yah! Kau mau bolos juga hari ini?" teriak Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun hampir menghilang dari pandangannya.

"bilang saja sakit" sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya. Tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti apa apa mengenai hal ini.

**~chanbaekris~**

Tangan kecil itu terayun mengetuk pintu apartemen yang tak lain adalah –kekasihnya- beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia lelah karena Chanyeol tak mau membukanya. Baekhyun beralih menatap knop pintu, tak cukup beberapa lama karena sebuah senyum akhirnya terukir manis dibibir tipisnya. namun sebuah rancauan tak jelas justru keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"ish dasar ceroboh~ bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk" dan ia terus mengumpat sampai ia benar benar masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu kamar yang pernah menjadi –saksi bisu- saat dirinya dan Chanyeol…untuk pertama kalinya melakukan hal terindah seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun hampir menangis menatap sosok yang kini terlihat begitu lelah, terbaring di ranjang yang tak begitu luas. Sungguh ia mencintai lelaki itu, kakinya perlahan membawanya semakin dekat dengan kekasihnya hingga kini ia telah terduduk di ranjang yang sama, menatap penuh ketulusan. Berangsur menggapai bibir sang kekasih yang belum juga bergerak, ia kembali meneteskan air matanya yang kini jatuh dipipi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dipipi Chanyeol. Lalu beralih menatap luka lebam dipelipis dan sudut kiri itu.

Baekhyun beranjak sebelum akhirnya tangan kokoh itu kembali menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat kaget, namun ia perlahan membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Tangan kecil itu bersandar di dada kokoh Chanyeol.

"mengapa sering sekali membuatku kaget?" ucap Baekhyun

"mengapa sering sekali mencuri ciuman saat aku tertidur?"

"i-itu" baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia –kembali tertangkap basah-

"mengapa menangis?" Chanyeol meraup dagu kekasihnya. Mengecup bibir tipis kemerahan yang selalu seperti menjadi 'vitamin' untuk Chanyeol. Juga termasuk untuk kondisinya sekarang.

"siapa yang menangis?" baekhyun mengelak, tapi matanya benar – benar tak bisa berbohong.

"dengar, luka ini bahkan belum berarti apa apa untukku Baekhyunnie. Jika aku harus berkorban nyawaku untuk mempertahankanmu tetap disisiku semua itu akan ku lakukan. Apapun yang menghalangiku"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus menyuarakan apa, semua pernyataan Chanyeol hampir membuatnya melupakan semuanya termasuk sesuatu yang tengah menyita banyak pikirannya sekarang yaitu Kris. Bukan perkara Kris yang melarang dirinya berhubungan dengan siapapun, namun satu pernyataan Kris yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan semua yang menimpa dirinya. Kris mencintainya. Benar, bahkan Baekhyun masih ingat betul ketika Kris dengan tegas mengatakan ia tak akan menikah. Dan belakangan ia tahu, semua alasan dari sikap Kris selama ini adalah karena lelaki tampan itu benar – benar mencintainya. Bukan menyayanginya seperti yang pernah Kai katakan.

Baekhyun merengkuh dadanya. Ia memang mencintai Chanyeol, sungguh ia sangat mencintai lelaki yang sekarang tengah memeluknya tanpa enggan melepasnya. Namun tidakah ia juga seharusnya memikirkan Kris, bagaimana Kris menjaganya selama ini. segala bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayang Kris hanya untuk dirinya, maka yang harus Baekhyun tekankan sekarang adalah –masihkah ia punya hati nurani- jika ia harus mengabaikan Kris demi seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun bukannya bermaksud mengabaikan Kris karena lelaki itu mencintainya. Namun sebuah pertanyaan yang menyita habis seluruh tenaganya untuk berfikir –mengapa Kris mencintainya-

Bukankah ini salah, bahkan jika cinta itu benar maka bukankah itu terlarang untuknya dan Kris?

Baekhyun tak tahu sesuatu yang tengah bergelut dalam hatinya.

'aku mencintai Chanyeol, dia kekasihku'

'aku mencintai Kris, dia—benarkah kakakku? Kris kakak kandungku?'

"yah~ melamun?" Baekhyun seketika tersadar dari 'lamunannya' ia buru – buru beranjak, dan terduduk di ranjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dan ikut duduk disamping kekasihnya sambil kembali memeluk pinggang –ternyaman- milik Baekhyun.

"kau kenapa?" chanyeol sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap kekasihnya sekarang, terlebih lagi ia kini hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum. Yang ia lihat sekarang bukan sebuah senyuman penuh keceriaan, melainkan keterpaksaan.

"jangan pernah meninggalkanku Chanyeollie" baekhyun mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan itu, dan tetap menempatkannya disana.

"aku bahkan tak sempat memikirkannya. Dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku muak, jadi jangan pernah berfikiran seperti ini lagi" baekhyun tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

"aku hanya takut" singkatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu detik berikutnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"ya! Kau bolos sekolah baekhyun?" chanyeol menyentil pelan dahi kekasihnya.

"kau juga bolos sekolah Park Chanyeol! Ish" baekhyun membalas dengan memukul dada Chanyeol.

"tapi aku sedang sakit jadi wajar jika aku tidak masuk"

"aku juga sedang menjenguk kekasihku yang sakit jadi wajar kalau aku juga tidak masuk"

"tapi benarkah sesakit itu chanyeol?" lanjut Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh dengan hati – hati luka lebam dipelipis, dan bekas luka disudut bibir kiri kekasihnya.

"ahh~" rintih Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sedikit menekan luka dipelipis kirinya.

"_mianhae_~ biar aku belikan obat di apotik" baekhyun baru saja hendak beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol. Namun lagi lagi pemuda tampan itu menarik lengan baekhyun hingga mereka kembali berpelukan. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskan baekhyun kali ini. mereka terus menatap satu sama lain, entah apa yang tengah dicari keduanya dalam keheningan yang tengah menyelimuti.

Chanyeol semakin menunduk, hendak menggapai bibir kekasihnya yang selalu –memabukan- dan manis untuknya. Hanya beberapa jengkal saja, sebelum tangan kecil itu mencegahnya. Baekhyun menahan chanyeol yang harus kembali menatapnya.

"bibirmu masih sakit chanyeol~"

"benar, dan aku butuh obatnya sekarang" ucap chanyeol santai.

"_pabbo_! Mengapa menahanku? Aku mau beli obatnya dulu Chan-"

Baekhyun kembali merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibir tipisnya. ciuman chanyeol sedikit memaksa karena baekhyun masih terpaku, walaupun chanyeol sering melakukannya secara tiba – tiba seperti ini namun baekhyun tetap saja merasakan sensasi yang selalu membuat wajahnya merona merah.

Baekhyun membalasnya, dan ciuman lembut itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"lihat, bibirku sudah sembuh" Chanyeol tersenyum

"ish" baekhyun melayangkan pukulan kedua kalinya didada Chanyeol. Tentu dengan kedua belah pipinya yang merona merah.

**~chanbaekris~**

Kris tak pernah fokus dengan presentasi mengenai sebuah proyek yang sebentar lagi harus diselesaikan. Ia berkali – kali memberikan sebuah penjelasan yang justru membingungkan rekan – rekannya. Hal itu tentu terasa aneh, karena biasanya Kris tak pernah seperti ini. ia selalu gamblang dalam hal presentasi. Begitu cekatan dan sangat rapih dalam setiap penyampainnya. Ia kembali mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya, mencoba untuk tak berkutat dengan pikirannya yang entah melayang kemana. Dan kini ia benar – benar gagal, ia tak bisa melanjutkan presentasi ini yang terbilang cukup penting, karena tamu yang hadir juga bukan tamu sembarangan. Ini menyangkut sebuah proyek besar antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan ternama di Cina.

"Tuan Kris, kelihatannya kondisi badan anda sedang tidak fit" Yixing. Sang pemilik perusahaan ternama di Cina itu akhirnya bersuara, bermaksud untuk sekedar memberi teguran kecil pada Kris.

"ah tidak, Tuan Lay. Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing biasa" sebuah kebohongan jika Kris mengatakan ia baik – baik saja, karena nyatanya kini ia benar – benar tidak merasa baik, baik kondisi badannya maupun –suasana hatinya- sekarang.

"sebaiknya jangan dipaksakan, kita bisa melanjutkan presentasinya esok atau lusa" Yixing atau yang disapa Tuan Lay itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kris yang masih berdiri menopang kedua tangannya dimeja rapat.

Kris tak menjawab, hanya hembusan nafas lelah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap rekan – rekannya yang juga terlihat cemas dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"maaf, presentasi akan dilanjutkan lusa" ucapan Lay seketika dapat dimaklumi oleh semua rekannya. Semuanya meninggalkan ruangan rapat, hingga menyisakan Kris dan Lay saja yang masih berdiri disana.

"aku tak ingin membahas soal proyek kita dulu Tuan Kris" Lay berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar transparan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik tirai.

"sudah ku bilang, diluar pekerjaan, kita hanya akan memanggil dengan nama kita. Tidak dengan embel – embel didepannya" Kris menimpali dan ia duduk dikursi paling ujung. Tempat biasanya ia memimpin rapat.

"oh ya aku lupa Kris, mungkin karena kita jarang bertemu diluar waktu kerja" Lay tak bosan menatap suasana kota yang sedikit berbeda dengan Beijing, tempat tinggalnya.

Lay dan Kris bukan hanya rekan bisnis yang sama sama memiliki perusahaan ternama di dua negara yang berbeda. Mereka juga teman dekat, saat di sekolah menengah pertama Kris mendapat beasiswa ke Beijing dan mengharuskannya melanjutkan sekolahnya disana hanya sampai SMA, karena tentu saja ia bersama Baekhyun. Dan ia harus kembali ke Korea, untuk menyekolahkan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan kuliah di negara asalnya, Korea Selatan.

"mengenai kondisimu, aku mungkin bisa memahami. Kau terlalu serius dalam hal pekerjaan, cobalah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu Kris. Jangan menyiksanya" Lay memang seperti ini, ia adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat yang baik dan perhatian bagi Kris.

Kris masih terdiam. Mungkin ia benar benar lelah, namun siapa yang bisa menebak mengenai bagian mana dari diri Kris yang kondisinya sedang kurang baik.

Lay membalikan badannya, menatap Kris dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah kaca transparan ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaannya Kris? Dia pasti sudah tumbuh dewasa dan cantik" Lay tersenyum menatap langit langit ruangan itu seraya membungkus kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Kris membuka matanya, saat ia mendengar sebuah nama yang sebenarnya mungkin adalah penyebab kondisi Kris saat presentasi tadi juga saat ini. kembali ia harus mati – matian menahan sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya –menangis-

Well, Kris bukanlah pria yang mudah meluapkan emosi dan segala keluhannya dengan –menangis- ia cukup kuat, tapi mungkin bukan untuk saat ini. meski begitu, Kris masih bisa menahannya. Setidaknya tidak didepan Lay.

"tentu, kau harus melihatnya. Dia benar – benar sudah tumbuh..dewasa" ada nada yang Kris sendiri tak tahu mengapa terasa berat mengatakannya. Bukankah benar, fakta bahwa Baekhyun kini sudah tumbuh dewasa itu memang harus diakui oleh Kris. Ia tak selamanya mempertahankan Baekhyun dengan menganggapnya sebagai –adik kecil- yang harus selalu dilindungi dan ia jaga kemanapun.

"wah rasanya aku tidak sabar untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu Kris" Lay menimpali, ia kembali tersenyum dan menatap Kris yang masih tak berpaling dari pandangannya.

"Baekhyun pasti senang bertemu denganmu, walau mungkin ia sedikit lupa tentangmu"

"tak apa, itu wajar Kris" Lay beranjak mendekati Kris, dan menepuk pundak kokoh itu.

"istirahatlah, kau butuh tenaga agar konsentrasimu tak terganggu untuk lusa, besok mungkin aku akan ke apartemenmu. Berikan salamku untuk Baekhyun"

Kris mengangguk, dan ia perlahan menatap Lay yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan.

"ah aku hampir lupa, kau tentu masih mengingatnya. Ia menitipkan ini padaku" Lay kembali lagi dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama yang tertera jelas nama dan alamat pemiliknya.

"ia merindukanmu Kris, berkunjunglah ke Cina jika kau ada waktu. Aku permisi dulu"

Lay akhirnya benar benar hilang dari pandangan Kris.

Kris kembali menunduk dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dua telapak tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang –benar benar lelah-

Lalu kembali menatap kertas kecil itu dan bergumam lirih.

"bagaimana aku bisa lupa"

**~chanbaekris~**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu lahap menyantap masakannya. Bahkan ia belum menyentuh makanannya sendiri, ia masih sibuk memperhatikan kekasihnya yang mungkin benar benar –kelaparan- Baekhyun tersenyum.

"kau juga harus makan Baekhyun, jangan hanya melihatku" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menatapnya.

"aku senang melihatmu makan seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"apakah makanannya enak? Chanyeol?" lanjut Baekhyun

"tidak juga" jawab Chanyeol santai. Dan yang bersangkutan harus mati – matian menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah sang kekasih dihadapannya sekarang –benar benar imut saat ia cemberut sekalipun. Batin Chanyeol.

"yang itu lebih enak" Chanyeol menunjuk tak lain adalah –bibir kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menahan rona kemerahan itu lagi, berpura pura kesal dan kembali mengumpat.

"yak! _Namja _mesum!" baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun asal tak menangkap tatapan kekasihnya sekarang.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. –yaa benar benar lucu dan Baekhyun semakin cantik jika seperti itu dimata Chanyeol.

"yang terakhir tadi aku tidak bohong, tapi saat aku mengatakan makanan ini tidak enak itu jelas bohong Baekhyunnie. Ini enak sekali, benar benar calon istri yang baik"

Baekhyun seketika menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut. 'calon istri?' 'pemuda ini benar benar membuat otakku tidak waras' rancau bakhyun membatin.

"_mwo?_ Yak! Mana mungkin, aku _namja_ Park Chanyeol!" baekhyun kembali mengumpat.

"tapi kau cantik, jadi ketika kita menikah kau yang berperan sebagai istri. Bukan begitu nyonya Park?" goda Chanyeol, ia menarik kursi Baekhyun sehingga kini mereka duduk bersisian.

Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya, ia benar benar –malu- terlebih Chanyeol kini memeluknya.

"yak habiskan saja makananmu itu Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun masih tak berminat menatap kekasihnya.

"aku mau yang ini" Chanyeol meraih dagu runcing Baekhyun, menyentuh bibir mungil kemerahan yang sudah menjadi 'vitamin' untuknya.

"aissssh dasar mes-mpftttt"

**~chanbaekris~**

Baekhyun mencari cari letak ponselnya yang terus berbunyi, menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya. Dua mata kecilnya masih terasa berat, ia sempat menangkap wajah seseorang didepannya yang tentu saja itu adalah –Chanyeol- masih terlelap memeluknya.

Ia kembali meraba nakas disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau. Menerima panggilan dari..Kai.

"_Baekhyun~ah! Kau dimana?!"_ teriak seseorang dari seberang sana, baekhyun masih terlalu lemah untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

"aku di tempat Chan—"

"_cepat pulang. Kris hyung dirumah sakit, dia pingsan"_ teriaknya lagi.

Dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun baru tersadar sepenuhnya, -Kris- ia menatap Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit melepas pelukan kekasihnya, dan meraih beberapa pakaiannya yang berserakan begitu saja dilantai.

"katakan dengan jelas Kai~ah" baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamar Chanyeol. Tujuannya hanya supaya Chanyeol tak terbangun dan mendengar percakapannya.

"_itu sudah sangat jelas Byun Baekhyun. Kris pingsan dan kau hanya perlu ke sini sekarang!"_

Pip-

Kai mematikan sambungannya. Baekhyun menahan air matanya. Ia kembali memakai seragamnya dan berjalan tergesa – gesa mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…" baekhyun mengguncang tubuh polos yang tertutup selimut itu. Hingga yang bersangkutan benar benar terbangun karenanya. Terlihat ia juga sedang mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

"baekhyun, _wae?_"

"aku harus pulang"

"mengapa terlihat buru buru sekali, ada apa?" chanyeol menatap –sedikit khawatir- pada Baekhyun.

"tak apa, hanya urusan kecil. Aku pulang dulu Chan-"

"aku akan mengantarmu" potong Chanyeol. Ia menyambar pakaiannya yang juga berserakan dilantai.

"tidak perlu Chanyeol, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Baekhyun dan ia sudah hampir meraih gagang pintu apartemen Chanyeol, sebelum tangan besar itu mencegah niatnya.

"ku antar atau tak ku ijinkan pulang sama sekali" Chanyeol menatap –tajam- mata kecil yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu dan baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Chanyeol tak suka itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, begitu juga dengan air matanya yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"antar aku kerumah sakit Chanyeol"

Kening pemuda tampan itu berkerut. "rumah sakit?" Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Kris disana sekarang, aku harus menemaninya. Ku mohon" Baekhyun benar – benar menangis, dan air mata itu justru seperti sebuah tamparan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangisi Kris, wajar karena Kris satu satunya orang yang bersamanya sebelum Baekhyun bertemu dengannya. Tapi, bukan perkara itu. Chanyeol –cemburu-

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Ia takut, takut dengan kehidupan yang tengah dijalaninya sekarang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari keduanya, terlebih ia kini tahu. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol dan juga –Kris-

Cinta? Sebagai adik, atau sebagai balasan atas pernyataan cinta Kris. Baekhyun tak tahu.

"aku tak ingin kehilangannya Chanyeol" baekhyun semakin terisak didada Chanyeol.

Walaupun secara tidak langsung, pernyataan tadi cukup membuat Chanyeol terluka. Namun pemuda itu tetap kokoh karena ia sungguh sangat mencintai lelakiyang tengah dipeluknya sekarang. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"aku tahu, apa kau hanya akan terus menangis sementara Kris benar benar membutuhkanmu sekarang"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dan kembali menangis.

"sudah jangan menangis, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang"

**~chanbaekris~**

Baekhyun berlari tergesa sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang juga harus berlari karenanya. Ia terus mencari ruang kamar dimana Kris dirawat, ia menghela nafasnya sesaat ketika ia melihat Kai tengah terduduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ditembok, sedikit menengadah dan ia tampak kelelahan.

Kai melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya.

"Kai~ah"

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Kai, dan raut kekhawatiran terpampang jelas disana.

"Kris kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" baekhyun tampak sangat khawatir, dan hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol sedikit terpukul.

"tenanglah Baekhyun~ah, dokter bilang Kris _hyung _hanya kelelahan. Ia butuh istirahat, tapi.."

Kai menunduk, dan hal itu semakin membuat kekhawatiran Baekhyun bertambah.

"tapi apa? Katakan dengan jelas Kai-ah!" paksa Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya diam terduduk dikursi yang sama dengan Kai.

"tapi, jika ia terlalu lelah itu akan memperparah kondisi jantungnya"

Deg…..

'apa maksudnya? Ada apa dengan jantung Kris, selama ini ia baik baik saja. Kris tak punya penyakit jantung' batin Baekhyun. Hanya dari yang ia tahu, karena selebihnya ia memang tak tahu apa apa mengenai jantung Kris. Kris bahkan tak pernah menyinggungnya sama sekali.

"aku kurang begitu menangkap penjelasan dokter tentang penyakit apa yang diderita Kris _hyung,_ aku hanya sebatas tahu ia punya masalah pada jantungnya" terang Kai, membuat baekhyun harus kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

"baekhyun~ah kau tak boleh menangis didepannya seperti ini, berusahalah membuat dirimu setegar mungkin didepannya. Kupikir itu dapat membantu untuk memulihkannya, kau mengerti maksudku?" Kai menyentuh pundak sahabatnya berkali kali mencoba menenangkannya.

"aku pulang dulu, jangan terus terusan menangis. Semoga Kris _hyung _cepat sembuh"

"_gomaweo_ Kai~ah"

Kai tersenyum, dan selanjutnya hanya menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini telah berada didalam ruangan tempat Kris dirawat.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemah, dengan infus yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. Perlahan menggenggam tangan Kris, dan menopangnya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan diam melihatnya. Ada sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan yang mengusik hati Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu persis, hanya sebuah perasaan yang sedikit membuat batinnya terkoyak.

"baekhyunnie~ sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan jika Kris tahu aku disini"

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya. Berangsur memeluknya, "aku mencintaimu"

"_na do_"

**~chanbaekris~**

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan tugasnya di ruang osis, jabatannya sebagai ketua tentu saja menyita banyak waktunya. Ia membawa tumpukan kertas yang baru saja dirampungkannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Terlebih lagi ia terus memikirkan Baekhyun seharian ini. tak melihat kekasihnya satu hari saja, sudah membuatnya gila. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun-nya.

Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kai. Chanyeol tak tahu, ia hanya ingin tahu sedikit tentang Kris dan Baekhyun mungkin Kai dapat memberinya sedikit penjelasan.

"Kai!" panggil Chanyeol

"Chanyeol _sunbae_" Kai balik menyapanya.

"bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

**~chanbaekris~**

"aku tidak tahu banyak tentang hal itu, aku hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap Kris _hyung_. Dia benar – benar seperti memenjarakan Baekhyun. Walau aku tahu hal itu semata – mata untuk melindungi baekhyun karena Kris _hyung_ sangat menyanginya" Kai meletakan dua gelas Cola untuknya dan juga Chanyeol.

"jadi selama tujuh belas tahun mereka hanya hidup berdua?" Chanyeol memastikan

"benar, aku sempat berfikir bahwa Kris bukan kakak kandungnya. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa, aku jadi memakluminya" Kai meneguk sedikit minumannya, ia menatap pemuda disampingnya.

"makannya aku sangat heran, ketika tahu Baekhyun berpacaran dengan _sunbae_. Karena Kris juga melarangnya memiliki kekasih"

Deg….

Chanyeol meneguk habis minumannya. Gertakan giginya sedikit terdengar ditelinga Kai.

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Kai hanya memainkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Begitu pula Chanyeol, ia hanya menatap ke bawah tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Hingga sebuah bunyi ponsel yang diketahui milik Chanyeol membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"iya _appa_"

"_chanyeol, ibumu dirumah sakit. Ia akan segera di operasi sekarang, cepatlah pulang"_

Suara ayahnya itu benar benar memperkeruh keadaan hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol hampir menangis jika saja tak ada Kai disampingnya.

Ia tahu sejak lama _eomma_ nya mengalami pendarahan. Dan ini yang ditakutkan Chanyeol, semakin lama dan semakin lama ibunya akan kehabisan darah.

" _ne appa_. Aku kesana sekarang"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan Kai.

"Kai~ah aku pergi dulu, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk mengobrol"

"_ne sunbae_. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan"

**~chanbaekris~**

Chanyeol membanting kasar pintu mobilnya. Ia berlari tergesa seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin malam bersama Baekhyun. Mencari ruang operasi ibunya. Ia menghampiri ayahnya, mengkhusus –ayah tirinya- yang terduduk diruang tunggu.

"Chanyeol~ah" panggil ayah Chanyeol.

"bagaimana keadaan _eomma?_" Chanyeol betul betul khawatir. Ia tak ingin kehilangan ibunya.

"operasinya dua jam lagi"

Chanyeol ikut duduk disebelah ayahnya. Mengusap wajahnya. Ia lelah.

Dan ia baru sadar bahwa rumah sakit ini sama dengan rumah sakit dimana Kris dirawat. Ia perlahan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Berniat menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia benar benar merindukan –malaikatnya-

**~chanbaekris~**

Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya di atas nakas. Ia menatap nama yang tertera dilayar.

"Chanyeol" ucapnya hampir tak terdengar. ia menatap Kris

"mengapa tidak diangkat?" Kris menatap –curiga-

"ah ini mungkin hanya orang iseng Kris" Baekhyun gelagapan, ia tak ingin mencari masalah lagi ketika kondisi Kris sudah membaik.

"kalau begitu biar aku yang mengangkatnya" Kris menyambar ponsel Baekhyun yang dengan cepat langsung diraihnya.

"Kris" baekhyun hendak mencegah kakaknya itu dan mengambil kembali ponsel yang –dirampas- oleh Kris namun usahanya sia sia, Kris sudah menekan tombol hijau. Meski ia sama sekali tak bersuara.

"_Baekhyunnie~" _sahut seseorang dibalik telepon, baekhyun meremas jari jemarinya. Baik baekhyun dan Kris sama – sama terdiam. Hanya mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"_mengapa diam saja? Kau tak merindukanku, hm? Padahal aku hampir gila sehari saja tak bertemu denganmu" _Kris hampir meremukan ponsel Baekhyun. Namun ia masih menahannya, biarkan Chanyeol terus berbicara.

Dan Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa, walaupun ini aneh karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Tapi tetap saja ia berbicara seolah Baekhyun benar benar menanggapinya.

"_Baekhyunnie, aku dirumah sakit sekarang. Kau tak ingin menemuiku?"_

Terdengar jelas Chanyeol menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya lagi perlahan.

Dan baekhyun juga mendengar semuanya, begitu jelas. Karena ruangan itu begitu hening.

"_aku pernah berjanji untuk mengenalkanmu dengan ayah dan ibuku"_

Deg

'ayah dan ibuku' Kris benar – benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berpikir jernih sekarang, ia takut Chanyeol benar benar adik kandungnya. Jika benar, maka 'ayah dan ibuku' yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah ayah dan ibu kandung Baekhyun. Ibu kandungnya dan Chanyeol, ayah tirinya dan ayah tiri Chanyeol. Kris masih kuat menahan dadanya yang mulai sesak.

"_Baekhyunnie~ ibuku akan dioperasi dua jam lagi. Aku takut, aku takut kehilangannya. Aku membutuhkanmu. aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu sebelum dia dioperasi, juga ayahku disini"_

Kris lelah, ia lelah dengan keegoisan hatinya. Ia memang membenci ibunya ketika dengan mudahnya wanita itu menitipkan Baekhyun dipanti asuhan. Namun bukan berarti Kris tak menyayangi ibunya. Ia hanya merasa benar dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya.

Kris merengkuh dadanya, Baekhyun tentu saja sudah menangis sedari tadi saat Chanyeol mengatakan ibunya akan dioperasi. Ada sesuatu yang mengsuik hatinya. Baekhyun tak tahu itu. Ia benar – benar tak mengerti.

"_aku mencintaimu"_

Kris mematikan sambungan telepon. Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sudah cukup jelas, bahwa ia akan sangat egois jika harus mempertahankan Baekhyun. Tidakah ia seharusnya tak mengikat perasaan orang lain, Baekhyun butuh kebebasan begitu pula perasaannya. Kris sadar, ia tak bisa memaksakan hal itu.

Sangat sulit, benar – benar sulit untuk Kris melepas Baekhyun-nya untuk orang lain. Walaupun Chanyeol bukanlah orang lain secara tak langsung jika saja Kris mengakuinya.

Kris tak fokus, entah apa yang tengah ditatapnya sekarang. Baekhyun masih tak berani menatap kakaknya.

"kau mencintainya?" ucap Kris akhirnya.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kris.

Detik berikutnya ia mengangguk. Dan seketika meruntuhkan harapan Kris.

**~chanbaekris~**

Chanyeol terpaku menatap layar ponselnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Mengapa sama sekali tak bersuara bahkan membalas ucapannya yang terakhir. Terlebih, baekhyun mematikan sambungannya. Benarkah Baekhyun? Kekasihnya tak seperti ini jika sesuatu tak terjadi padanya.

"chanyeol, _eomma_mu ingin bertemu denganmu" panggil ayahnya, Chanyeol segera menuju ruang operasi melupakan kekalutannya sejenak.

"_eomma_"

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu, hampir menumpahkan air matanya. Beberapa selang untuk membantu pernafasan ibunya terlihat dengan jelas dimatanya. Dan berbagai peralatan lain yang memuakan.

"mana kekasihmu, kau bilang akan mengenalkannya pada _eomma_?" suara ibu Chanyeol begitu tertatih.

Chanyeol hampir menangis, namun ia tutup semua itu dengun senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"ia pasti datang, sebentar lagi _eomma_"

**~chanbaekris~**

"Kris, lima menit saja. Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol" ucap baekhyun memohon.

Kris merasa benar benar telah mengikat Baekhyun, bahkan adiknya yang memohon seperti minta dibebaskan. Masih bisakah Kris tetap egois pada pendiriannya. Kris tak ubahnya seperti seseorang yang tak punya hati dan belas kasihan. Terlebih bukan hanya masalah Baekhyun yang ingin menemui Chanyeol, tapi ibunya. Ibu –mereka- sebentar lagi harus menjalani operasi. Masih teguhkah Kris menahan adiknya? Bukan, bukan itu yang Kris tekankan sekarang. Ia juga harus menemui Chanyeol secara tak langsung, karena ia harus menemui ibunya.

Kris menyerah untuk tak memaksakan sesuatu yang bukan takdirnya. Walau lagi – lagi itu menyakitkan.

"kita memang harus menemuinya sekarang" ucap Kris tanpa beban. Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. 'kita' apa maksud Kris juga ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Baekhyun tak berani menebak. Ia mengikuti langkah Kris menuju ruang operasi ibu Chanyeol dan –juga ibu mereka- hanya terdiam, dan tak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan. Ia hanya takut, Kris akan menghajar kekasihnya lagi. Namun hal itu kembali ia tepis, Kris tak sebodoh itu kan jika harus membuat keributan dirumah sakit? Terlebih diruang operasi.

**~chanbaekris~**

Baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan pintu ruang operasi. Ia perlahan membukanya, ia sempat berhenti sejenak melihat Chanyeol –kekasihnya- masih terduduk disamping ibunya yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis ditubuhnya.

"Chanyeol~" baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia nampak begitu lelah.

"kemari Baekhyun~" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Baekhyun mengikuti titah Chanyeol dan berangsur menghampiri kekasihnya, juga –ibunya-

"_eomma_ bangunlah, ini Baekhyun. Kekasihku" Chanyeol meraih tangan ibunya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap ibu nya.

Ibu Chanyeol sudah menangis terisak jika hal itu bisa dilakukannya. Namun kondisinya yang lemah, benar benar tak bisa meluapkan segala hal yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Benarkah yang didengarnya, Baekhyun? Apa benar Baekhyun anaknya? Dan wanita yang masih terlihat cantik walau ditelan usia itu hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara. Menumpahkan segala perasaan bahagianya.

Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun sama sama tak mengerti mengapa ibu –mereka- menangis. Terlebih Baekhyun, apa kehadirannya tak disukai oleh ibu Chanyeol yang juga ibu kandungnya.

"_eomma_ apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol semakin panik ketika ibunya menangis.

"Byun…. Baekhyun" ucap ibunya tertatih. Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, agar ibu nya itu dapat meraihnya. Chanyeol yang bingung hanya diam menatapnya. Begitu pula Baekhyun.

"_ne ahjuma_~" Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa wanita yang ia tahu adalah ibu Chanyeol ini begitu erat menggenggam tangannya.

"bukan, bukan itu Baekhyun" ucapnya masih tertatih, bersusah payah meraih pipi anaknya. Mengusapnya lembut, ia betul betul merindukan anaknya.

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti, terlebih seorang pria paruh baya yang juga ia tahu itu adalah ayah tiri Chanyeol juga terisak dalam diamnya terduduk disofa. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Baekhyun tak mengerti, betul betul tak mengerti.

"baek…hyunnie~ _eomma… _merindukanmu"

To Be Continued…

**Huaaaaaaaaah! Nyampe juga di chapter ini, oke see you in the last chapter soon! Tapi author butuh review dong kalo nggak, nggak author kasih tau nih endingnya kayak apa /eh dasar author tukang ngancem/ biarin -,-**

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini adalah berupa fanfic pemugaran (?) author merubah judul dan beberapa kata didalamnya. Nickname author dulu itu 'byun' sekarang berubah jadi 'absoltechanbaek' oke sekedar info aja takut banyak yang salah paham dan malah dikira plagiat /amit amit/ -_-**

**Big thanks for **

**407bubleblue, shinelightseeker, CussonsBaekBy, Uchiha Chiba Asuka, shantyy9411, StrawBaekry,**

**BaekKetjupYeol, TrinCloudSparkyu, ssnowish, syifaexofan, Novey,**

**szszsz, chanchan10, Mela querer chanBaekYeol**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Our Memory**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Wu Yifan**

**Pair : Chanbaek – Krisbaek**

**Rate : T+++**

**Genre : complicated-**

**Story belong to absolutechanbaek**

_hello dear! ah author seneng banget chapter ini selese juga *udah dari dulu-_-*  
_

_makasih buat semua yang udah review, yang cuma follow sama favourite author juga mengucapkan terimakasih :|_

_yang silent, makasih juga pokoknya makasih semuanya -,-  
_

_(Last Chapter)_

_Baekhyun's side~_

Aku terus menerus mencari sesuatu yang salah pada diriku. Berkali – kali ku lakukan, namun aku sama sekali tak menemukannya. Bagian mana dari diriku yang salah, mengapa ibu Chanyeol terus menggenggam erat tanganku sambil menangis, seolah aku adalah anaknya yang lama hilang.

Terlebih lagi, ayah tiri Chanyeol. Ia juga menangis, meski terkesan ditutupi tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tak merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tapi mengapa aku terus merasa bersalah, bagaimana mungkin jika mereka menangis karena aku. Siapa aku? Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Baek…hyunnie~ _eomma… _merindukanmu"

Deg

Apa yang barusan aku dengar? Ibu Chanyeol, menyebut dirinya _eomma_ padaku? Merindukanku. Mungkinkah aku hanya sedang bermimpi, tidak Baekhyun. Ini nyata, aku bahkan merasakan genggaman _eomma _Chanyeol semakin mengerat seolah tak rela melepaskanku. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tak ubahnya seperti orang bodoh disini, sama sekali tak tahu apa apa. Aku bingung dengan semuanya terlebih dengan orang tua Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, mengapa ia diam saja? Tidakkah ia ingin menjelaskan padaku semua ini? mengapa iapun seolah tak tahu menau mengenai hal ini. Chanyeol katakan sesuatu. Aku tak mengerti.

"_eomma_ sebaiknya istirahat dulu, sebentar lagi dokter datang" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang belum juga melepas genggamannya ditanganku. Ia juga terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku ketika ibunya menyebut dirinya _eomma _padaku.

Ayah Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, terlihat baru saja menyeka air matanya. Dan berjalan pasti ke arahku. Ayah Chanyeol…

Memeluku?

Tuhan, jika ini benar mimpi tolong bangunkan aku. Aku betul betul hampir gila dengan semua yang terjadi, mengapa ayah Chanyeol juga menangis, dan sekarang ia memelukku. –sama- seperti kembali menemukan anaknya yang telah lama berpisah.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tak tahu apa yang baru saja aku lakukan hingga semua hal ini terjadi. Dan Chanyeol.

Ia kembali hanya diam, dan juga tampak sama sepertiku –tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi-

* * *

"Baekhyun~ah, ini _appa_" lelaki paruh baya dengan beberapa helai rambut yang sudah memutih itu akhirnya bersuara. Dan hanya satu kalimat saja, semua itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hampir tercengang dibuatnya. Hal itu benar benar mengundang tanda tanya besar dikepala keduanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sama sama tak mengerti. Sama sama tak pernah menyangka akan begini, sama sama bungkam dalam keterpakuannya.

Hanya sosok diluar sana, dibalik pintu ruang operasi yang dengan tegar melihatnya. Menahan air matanya, menahan perasaan yang membuatnya terluka. Kris, tahu semuanya. Kris tahu mengapa ibunya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, Kris tahu mengapa ayah tirinya memeluk Baekhyun. Kris tahu mengapa kini mereka menangis, Kris tahu semuanya.

"arrrrrgggghhhhhhh! Jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Chanyeol bisa saja berteriak lebih dari ini jika saja ibunya tidak sedang terbaring lemah disana. Ia hanya sedikit frustasi, mengapa kedua orang tuanya terus bersikap aneh. Tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun adalah adiknya, ia tak punya adik, ia tak pernah melihat ibunya melahirkan Baekhyun. Ia tak melihatnya, -tentu saja karena Chanyeol terlalu muda untuk mengingat masa lalu keluarganya-

"Chanyeol~ah, maafkan _eomma _tak memberi tahumu tentang ini, Baekhyun adikmu. Dia hanya berbeda ayah denganmu Chanyeol~ah _eomma _mohon maafkan _eomma_"

"dimana Kris? Apakah dia masih membenci _eomma?_ Chanyeol, katakan pada kakakmu. _Eomma _minta maaf padanya, _eomma _menyayangi kalian semua. Anakku" lanjutnya.

kondisi ibunya semakin memburuk, dokter yang akan mengoperasi ibunya datang disaat yang benar benar –tak mampu dijelaskan- oleh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang masih terpaku menahan isakannya dipelukan sang ayah.

Semuanya, kecuali dokter tentunya meninggalkan ruangan dimana ibu mereka akan segera di operasi.

Baekhyun menangis. Ia sekilas menatap Kris, -sulit dijelaskan- mengenai tatapan itu. Namun yang jelas, ada raut kekecewaan dan kemarahan dalam sorot mata yang biasanya meneduhkan itu. Baekhyun terus berjalan sedikit berlari, tak tahu pasti akan kemana langkah kaki itu menuntunnya. Yang jelas sekarang ia hanya ingin sendiri, berusaha membuat dirinya tenang walau tetap saja begitu sulit.

Chanyeol tak berniat mengejarnya, iapun masih terpaku disana. Menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok, menatap lantai yang juga terdiam menyaksikannya hampir menumpahkan air matanya disana.

Perlahan ia menghampiri Kris –yang ibunya bilang sebagai kakaknya?- jadi benar, mengenai perasaannya saat itu, saat ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan Kris dan dirinya.

Pemuda yang hampir setara tingginya dengan Kris itu berjalan tergesa, menghampiri Kris yang hanya terdiam menunggu ibunya, ia menarik kerah kemeja –kakaknya- yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi berarti oleh Kris. Karena Kris tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya. Dan ia bahkan tak akan ambil pusing jika Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan diwajahnya.

"Brengsek! Jadi kau tahu semuanya?" Chanyeol seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia benar benar marah saat ini. sebenarnya iapun tak tahu marah kepada siapa, karena ia hanya mencoba melampiaskannya saja dan kebetulan Kris adalah –korban pelampiasannya-

"Chanyeol~ah, dia kakakmu. Tenangkan dirimu" ayah tiri mereka, yang merupakan ayah kandung Baekhyun mencoba melerai keduanya. Tapi gagal, karena Chanyeol benar benar sudah dikuasai amarahnya saat ini.

"jadi kau membawa kabur Baekhyun dari _eomma_ hh?" lanjutnya membabi buta, meski ia sama sekali tak berniat memukul wajah tampan yang ia tahu sekarang Kris adalah –kakak kandungnya-

Kris masih tak berniat untuk bersuara, biarkan seperti ini. ia hanya memaklumi. Iapun akan marah lebih dari ini jika sekarang ia ada diposisi adiknya.

Chanyeol melepas kasar cengkramannya dikerah kemeja Kris. Ia kembali bersandar, dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Berteriak frustasi dan akhirnya ia lelah. Tiga lelaki berbeda usia itu akhirnya sama sama terdiam, berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Menunggu dokter keluar dan menyampaikan hasil operasinya.

Tiga jam berlalu, raut lelah itu seketika berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika dokter dan perawat lainnya keluar dari ruang operasi.

"bagaimana istri saya dokter?" ayah tiri mereka yang pertama kali tak sabar mendengar hasilnya.

"maafkan kami, nyawa istri anda tidak dapat tertolong. Ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, _jeosonghamnida_"

* * *

Hanya tersisa Baekhyun, Kris dan Chanyeol dipemakaman. Ayah Baekhyun, masih merasa terpukul dengan kematian istrinya. Bahkan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, hanya untuk mengantar istrinya di peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Kris dan Chanyeol terdiam, posisi mereka berhadapan meski berjauhan. Dan Baekhyun, ia menangis dan terus menangisi kepergian ibunya, ia baru dipertemukan dengannya satu hari yang lalu, mengapa sekarang ia sudah jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan ia belum sempat memanggilnya _eomma_.

Kris lebih dulu meninggalkan pemakaman, ia hanya tak ingin terus menerus terpuruk. Apalagi harus menyaksikan Baekhyun yang menangis dan Chanyeol yang mungkin masih menyimpan _dendam_ padanya.

Chanyeol berniat memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Kekasihnya yang juga adik _tirinya._ Sekalipun ia kini tahu, dia satu ibu dengan Baekhyun namun tetap saja tak ada yang dapat menghalangi rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar dan berharga untuk kekasihnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol setelah menyeka air matanya.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari keduanya. Hanya bertatapan, dan terus mencari sesuatu yang hanya keduanya yang tahu. Sebuah perasaan yang –masih mungkin bisa dipertahankan-

Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku disana, disamping makam ibunya. Tanpa sepatah kata, atau apapun yang setidaknya menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun masih kekasihnya. Masih mencintainya.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu, sejak _eomma _Baekhyun, Kris dan Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka. Dan dua minggu itu pula mereka sama sekali tak berbicara, berlaku seolah olah mereka tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan hal itu, kian menyiksa batin mereka masing masing. Terlebih untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka tak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dua minggu belakangan. Hanya menatap sekilas saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dikoridor sekolah.

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia membuka apartemennya dan benar, ia mendapati Kris tengah berkutat dengan pekerjannya disana. Suasana dua minggu yang lalu masih sama, Kris tak berani untuk sekedar menyapa adiknya. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ia sudah tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Dan akhirnya, Krispun tak tahan dengan semua ini. batinnya tersiksa jika harus terus menerus berdiam. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan –memeluknya-

Kris salah, karena mengira Baekhyun akan mengumpatnya dan mendorong tubuhnya kasar. Karena sekarang yang Kris rasakan Baekhyun membalas pelukannya. Dan selanjutnya, baekhyun terisak didalam pelukan Kris. Menumpahkan segalanya disana, menangis dan Kris berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun~ah~"

Baekhyun masih menangis, ini pertama kalinya Kris berbicara dalam dua minggu terakhir.

"Kris~" walau tak begitu jelas tapi Kris mendengarnya. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kris. Seperti takut kehilangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" benar, Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangannya. Meski ia tahu lelaki yang tengah memeluknya kini telah membohonginya. Namun dua minggu itu cukup membuatnya tak mampu menempatkan rasa kecewanya lebih besar dari rasa sayangnya pada Kris.

Ia menyayangi Kris.

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli siapa dirimu Kris. Aku tak peduli jika kau bukan kakak kandungku, aku tak peduli dengan semua itu" simungil terisak. Merasakan sesuatu yang ia tak begitu tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan Kris.

Kris terus memeluknya. Meredam tangisan baekhyun didadanya. Meluapkan segala rasa rindu dihatinya, ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun –cintanya-

"Sudah ku bilang, aku merasa menjadi orang paling jahat didunia jika kau menangis. _Uljima_" Kris melepas dekapannya. Mengusap air mata Baekhyun, menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, meski terkesan dipaksakan, ia menatap pemuda didepannya.

"Mengapa kau mau merawatku, Kris?"

Kris nampak berpikir.

"Bukankah harusnya kau membenciku. Aku terlahir dari hubungan gelap ibu dan ayahku" baekhyun tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Ibu menghianati ayahmu, mengapa kau tak membenciku. Aku pantas kau benci Kris"

"Aku membencimu"

Kris membuang arah pandangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia tahu Baekhyun kini tengah menatapnya –ingin penjelasan-

"Aku membencimu baekhyun~ah"

Mata kecil itu sedikit melebar, benarkah Kris membencinya? Tapi itu wajar. Sangat wajar baginya.

"Mengapa aku mencintaimu, aku benci itu baekhyun~ah. Aku membenci—"

"Kris"

Tangan kecil itu terayun, meraih permukaan pipi lelaki didepannya. Kini mata mereka bertemu. Tak ada lagi alasan Kris untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Kris terpaku. Ia mendadak seperti tak punya _lidah_. ia tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, Kris menyayangi Baekhyun karena ia ingin selalu menjaganya, melindungi _namja_ manis itu dari apapun yang menyakitinya tak ingin Baekhyun-nya terluka, tak suka Baekhyun-nya menangis. Kris mencintainya, karena—

"aku tidak tahu"

Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak mendengar alasan lelaki tinggi dihadapannya, tak butuh waktu lama senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya lalu tawa kecil itu tak bisa ditahannya. Padahal jika diingat, tak ada yang lucu dari pembicaraannya bersama Kris, hanya saja –ekspresi- yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki tinggi itu membuat baekhyun harus mati matian menahan tawanya.

"Mengapa tertawa?"

Kris bahkan tak tau apa yang baekhyun tertawai dari dirinya.

"Ini benar benar seperti bukan dirimu Kris"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Dan Kris tak tahu lagi, alasan apa yang nanti akan dibuatnya jika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa Kris bertanya demikian.

Kris, ingin tahu. Apa baekhyun juga mencintainya?

Jika iya, maka tak ada alasan lagi untuk orang lain _merebut _Baekhyun. –dalam hal ini Chanyeol-

Dan jika tidak, maka…

Maka Kris tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Benar benar tak tahu.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, nampak berpikir. Dan sepertinya ia belum punya jawaban yang –tepat-

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya"

Lelaki cantik itu bermain dengan kerah kemeja biru milik Kris. Tentu saja, karena mereka masih berpelukan sampai detik ini.

"Aku tak meminta jawabannya sekarang" jawab Kris santai.

Dua menit berlalu, dan mereka masih terdiam dalam dekapan satu dengan yang lainnya. Membiarkan deru nafas mereka yang saling beradu.

Kris tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan, namun dua bibir mereka tiba tiba bertemu dalam keheningan. Ia mengecupnya lembut dan semakin lama ia tak bisa menahannya, ciuman itu semakin dalam dan semakin _menggairahkan _karena hal tak terduga justru didapatkanya tanpa paksaan sama sekali. Baekhyun membalasnya. Dan mereka terus seperti itu, berciuman semakin lama. Hingga salah satu yang paling kecil diantaranya merasakan sesuatu yang –salah pada dirinya-

Ciuman seperti ini tak semestinya terjadi, baekhyun masih berpikir dalam ciuman yang masih berlangsung hangat itu. Ia mengingat sesuatu, dan hal itu membuatnya melepas ciuman Kris.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar saat Baekhyun mencoba melepasnya. Ia nampak terengah dan mengusap bibirnya pelan.

Ia teringat Chanyeol.

Ya. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kekasihnya. Orang yang dicintainya.

Dan kini, ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kris"

* * *

Berkali kali Chanyeol berganti posisi tidurnya. Berharap mimpi indah segera menjemputnya. Namun nyatanya ia tetap terjaga. mata lelah itu kembali terbuka setelah berulang kali ia membuatnya terpejam.

Ia menatap langit langit sebagai satu satunya objek yang dapat membuatnya seolah ia dapat memberinya sebuah alasan mengapa ia tak bisa tidur akhir – akhir ini.

Hanya satu hal yang ia tangkap dari _lamunannya._

Baekhyun.

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa jadi seperti ini, Chanyeol masih tak mengerti mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan _takdir _serumit ini. membuat kepalanya pening tiap kali memikirkannya.

Baekhyun –adik tirinya- dan Kris –kakak kandungnya-

Chanyeol terus mengutuk kenyataan yang sama sekali tak dapat ia hindari. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Chanyeol merasa bodoh karena sama sekali tak ada hal yang dapat dilakukannya.

Terlebih _Baekhyun._

Apa baekhyun kini membencinya? Apa baekhyun tak mencintainya lagi? Apa baekhyun yang sekarang hanya mau menganggapnya seorang kakak? Apa baekhyun benar benar tak mau menerimanya lagi?

_Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun._

Baekhyun kekasihnya, Baekhyun miliknya. Chanyeol merindukannya.

* * *

"Baekhyun~ah, hari ini kau lebih terlihat ceria dari kemarin kemarin. Mau cerita?"

Kyungsoo yang lebih nampak bersemangat dari pada Kai di depannya, didepan bangku Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Lelaki berkulit gelap untuk ukuran orang orang Korea dan membuatnya terlihat –errr- seksi itu tampak mengantuk, mungkin efek belajar semalaman atau –eeeemmm- yaaaah mungkin Kyungsoo lebih tau alasan Kai terlihat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa? Bukankah biasanya juga seperti ini?" jawab Baekhyun santai, sambil mencoret coret lembaran kertas dibuku tulisnya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol sudah berbaikan?"

_Deg_

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya mencoret coret kertas.

Chanyeol.

Ia nampak berpikir, selanjutnya lelaki mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Kyungsoo nampak _kecewa_ lelaki yang juga tak kalah mungilnya dari Baekhyun itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Ya sudah aku tak akan bertanya lagi"

Nadanya sedikit kesal, Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya membaca. Tak menghiraukan tatapan sahabat disampingnya.

"Yak Kim Jong In!"

Seruan itu berhasil membangunkan yang bersangkutan. Membuat Kai, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuka matanya yang berat.

"ya sayang?"

"Kim Jong In! kembali ke kelasmu, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ish _jinjja_"

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

"_arraseo~!"_ Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan –lalu mengecup secepat kilat bibir Kyungsoo- dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari kelas kekasihnya ini.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat dan ia merona merah sekarang. Tak dapat mengelak.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas. Ia, merindukan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Maaf, aku baru bisa berkunjung ketempatmu sekarang. Banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan di Beijing" Lay meneguk minumannya, hanya sedikit. Karena ia tak begitu menyukai kopi.

"Santai saja, lagipula siapa yang memintamu terburu buru? Aku senang kau berkunjung kemari, Lay" Kris menimpali.

Lay tersenyum dan mengamati keadaan sekitar apartemen sahabat lamanya ini.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Masih disekolahnya, sebentar lagi di-"

"-Baekhyun~ah"

Baekhyun nampak kaget pada awalnya. Ia tak tahu jika Kris sekarang mau menerima tamu diapartemennya.

Lay menatapnya. Ia terlihat kagum, B_aekhyun manis sekali_.

"Baekhyun?"

"_Ne_~" Baekhyun membungkukan badannya. Ia tak mengenal pemuda yang sedang bertamu pada Kris, tapi tampaknya pemuda ini sudah akrab dengannya.

"Kau sudah sebesar ini, kau manis sekali baekhyun~ah" Lay terus memuji baekhyun, dan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum seadanya menanggapinya.

"Ah, wajar jika kau tak mengingatku. Aku Lay, sahabat kakakmu saat kita di Cina dulu. Atau mungkin kau mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir dan detik berikutnya ia menggeleng pasti.

"Tidak, aku tak mengingatnya Lay _hyung_"

Lay tersenyum, masih belum bosan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kalian pindah ke Cina"

_Pindah. Ke Cina?_

Baekhyun menatap Kris disebelahnya. Kris tampak menghindari tatapan –seperti ingin penjelasan itu- ia tahu baekhyun akan seperti ini. Namun inilah yang dipilih Kris, niat utamanya adalah karena bisnis yang harus ia emban di sana, namun sebuah maksud lain nampaknya meyakinkan Kris untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Cina.

* * *

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan ini padaku sebelumnya"

Baekhyun tampak tak berselera dengan makanan yang ia masak sendiri di meja makan. Hanya menatapnya malas. Lalu beralih menatap pemuda tampan yang juga belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, aku tahu kau pasti kaget mendengarnya. Tapi ini memang harus ku lakukan, Baekhyun~ah kita harus pindah ke Cina"

Kris meraih tangan kecil baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat.

"Dua hari lagi, aku yang akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. Secepat itukah? Bagaimana dengan semua kenangannya di sini, Kai, Kyungsoo, ayahnya dan-

-Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" baekhyun bergumam sangat lirih, tapi pemuda disampingnya masih bisa mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Kris menghela nafasnya, terkesan lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Kau boleh menemuinya sebelum kita berangkat"

Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan gelas didepannya. Rasanya seperti mendapat –vonis hukuman mati- ia ingin menyela semua perkataan Kris. Tapi terasa sulit, ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Chanyeol, baekhyun mencintainya. Ia tak mau meninggalkannya, ia ingin bersamanya. Bersama Chanyeol.

Selamanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?

Ia tak tahu.

"Aku akan menemui ayahku sebelum berangkat"

Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Kris, ia berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Kris. Lelaki itu hanya menatap punggung kecil yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya. Kembali menghela nafasnya.

* * *

"Baekhyun~ah, _appa _akan kembali ke Gyeonggi. _Appa _akan kembali tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekmu" ujar sang lelaki paruh baya.

Baekhyun menatap ayah kandungnya penuh kerinduan. Nyatanya ia kini berada dirumah Chanyeol. Walau ia tahu, Chanyeol tak ada disini. 'ia pasti diapartemennya'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan _appa _di Seoul?"

Lelaki paruh baya dengan beberpa helai rambut yang sudah memutih, menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Lalu ia menatap sang anak –yang telah lama ia tinggalkan- mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu sendiri, usia _appa_ sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk memimpin perusahaan. Jadi semuanya sudah _appa _serahkan pada Chanyeol. Ia yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan _appa_ nantinya"

Ayah baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi kau dan Chanyeol-"

Baekhyun menunduk sebelum ayahnya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang terputus.

"Chanyeol anak yang baik, ia tak pernah membenci _appa. _walau ia tahu aku ini hanya ayah tirinya, ia menganggapku seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri. Aku menyayanginya, begitu juga denganmu. _appa_ menyayangimu, maafkan _appa_, _appa_ tak bermaksud menitipkanmu di panti-"

"sudah jangan membahasnya lagi, tak ada yang bersalah dalam hal ini. aku mengerti keadaan kalian saat itu. Aku—"

"Baekhyun~ah, jangan terus merasa tersiksa hanya karena sebuah realita bahwa kau adik tiri Chanyeol. Kau mencintainya, dan Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Kembalilah seperti semula, kau pasti merindukannya"

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya, hampir meneteskan air matanya. Tapi masih bisa ia tahan mati matian.

"_appa?"_

"Datanglah ke Gyeonggi jika merindukan _appa_. kakek dan nenekmu pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum menunduk. "_ne_"

* * *

"Kai-ah, Kyungsoo~ maafkan aku" Baekhyun nampak penuh rasa bersalah, ia tak berani menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai yang kini menatapnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun~ah? Kenapa!" Kyungsoo menangis, ia tak sanggup jika sahabat sekaligus teman satu bangkunya ini harus berpisah dengannya. Terlebih, Cina itu terbilang jauh. Bagaimana jika ia merindukannya? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo dan Kai benar benar merindukan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun~ah, kau sudah yakin dengan hal ini?" pernyataan Kai lebih terdengar santai, namun Kai pun tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya bahwa ia tak rela.

"Aku-tidak yakin" Baekhyun meremas jemari jemari kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi" lanjut Kai, masih ia buat sesantai mungkin.

"Kai~ah"

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet sekolahnya. Nampak sepi, karena ini memang bukan jam istirahat.

Belum sempat ia meninggalkan toilet itu sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya mendadak seperti –mati rasa-

Chanyeol.

Benar, lelaki tampan itu Chanyeol. Ia terus menatap sosok mungil didepannya, sungguh ia merindukan _malaikatnya_ itu. Baekhyun meremas tangannya, menatap pemuda tampan itu perlahan.

Cukup lama, mereka masih bertatapan. Tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar, tanpa sapaan, tanpa pembicaraan. tanpa-

"Chanyeol~ah, aku mau lewat"

Bodoh.

Baekhyun sungguh merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, terlebih kini hanya ada mereka berdua saja di –toilet-

Chanyeol terus menghalangi kekasihnya seolah ia tak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja. Semakin maju, dan Baekhyun harus berjalan mundur karenanya. Hingga akhirnya tak ada langkah lagi, Baekhyun berhenti karena punggungnya sudah menyapa tembok dan tak ada pergerakan lagi. Kecuali Chanyeol, yang sudah mengunci pintu toilet rapat rapat, juga mengunci tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, seolah akan lepas dari tempatnya. Saat nafas Chanyeol berangsur menyapu kulit mulus wajahnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol, kau kenapa"

Lagi lagi Baekhyun berkata bodoh. Ia hanya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, terlebih Chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat, nafasnya terengah. Dadanya sedikit sesak akibat perlakuan kekasihnya, dua kening itu menyatu, nafas mereka kembali beradu menjadi satu kesatuan yang _menghangatkan._

"Aku hampir gila"

"Chanyeol~ah"

"aku hampir gila~ Baekhyunnie"

"Jangan seperti ini, kumohon" Chanyeol merapatkan dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun merasakan tangannya begitu lemas, ia menyandarkan dua tangan kecilnya didada sang pemuda tampan yang terus mendekapnya.

"Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol" dan Baekhyun akhirnya benar benar menangis. Ia rindu semua ini, rindu semua hal bersama Chanyeol. Rindu dekapan hangat kekasihnya ini, Ia rindu Chanyeol.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon"

Baekhyun merasakan nyeri dibagian dadanya. Lebih sesak daripada dekapan kekasihnya sekarang.

Baekhyun sungguh tak berani, ia tak berani mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia harus pergi.

Ia masih menangis, ia mengutuk dalam hatinya. Mengapa seolah kehidupan begitu sulit memberinya pilihan? Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" tangan kecil itu terayun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti, kita akan terus bersama selamanya" Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis yang sedikit bergetar karena terus menerus menangis.

Baekhyun kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bersama selamanya? Tentu, tentu saja itu yang baekhyun inginkan. Jika saja Kris…

"iya. se- selamanya" dan baekhyun merasakan bibirnya kembali basah, bukan karena air matanya yang kian memporak porandakan wajah putih sesuci _malaikat_ itu. Tapi Chanyeol, menciumnya. Lagi. Lebih terasa menuntut, karena Chanyeol –sangat merindukan- baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak peduli, meski ia mengutuk dalam hati bahwa bibirnya terasa terkoyak saat Chanyeol menggigitnya meminta balasan. Baekhyun memahami, iapun berangsur membalasnya. Ciuman itu menjadi begitu lembut dan mereka tersenyum setelahnya.

* * *

Baekhyun terus meremas tangan lelaki tampan disampingnya. Chanyeol menatapanya sekilas, lalu keduanya kembali menatap hamparan luas kota Seoul malam hari. Sungai Han didepannya nampak berkilauan karena cahaya lampu dari berbagai sudut. Mereka bersandar di mobil Chanyeol. Semilir angin menyapu lembut kulit mereka, untungnya keduanya sudah berpakain hangat khas musim gugur.

Satu yang lebih kecil, akhirnya tak mampu menahan dirinya. Lelaki cantik itu meneteskan air matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol yang masih menatap hamparan keindahan didepan mereka.

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar menyeka air matanya, lalu mencoba tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia harus sedikit menengadah. Lelaki tampan ini semakin tinggi saja.

"Chanyeol~"

Lelaki tinggi itu berangsur mengalihkan pandangannya dari indahnya hamparan kota Seoul kepada objek yang lebih indah. –Baekhyun-

"hm?"

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol maafkan aku" Baekhyun merasakan sakit didadanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol nantinya. Baekhyun…takut.

"Besok aku berangkat ke Cina"

Chanyeol beranjak dari sandarannya. Ia bagaikan dihujani beribu belati yang mengoyak hatinya sekarang. Apa Baekhyun sedang mengatakan bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya?

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Terus saja ia bertanya –mengapa- dalam pikirannya.

Mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam sosok kecil yang tampak begitu rapuh dihadapannya. Tak ada. Baekhyun benar benar mengatakannya. Ia akan pergi.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang sudah terlanjur sakit. Bagaimana dengan hatinya yang sudah menjadi puing puing tak berguna sekarang? Bagaimana kekasihnya ini begitu tega?

"Kenapa?"

Ada nada marah disana saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Betul, ia betul betul marah sekarang.

Air mata itu kembali tumpah, Baekhyun sudah tak mampu menahannya.

"Maafkan aku" masih terisak dan tak berani menatap Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Chanyeol-ah. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol tak menjawab sama sekali. Lelaki itu masih berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia juga menangis, dan buru buru ia menyekanya. Itu terlihat lemah baginya.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara saat perjalanan pulang mengantar Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam, larut dalam kekacauan pikirannya masing masing. Untung saja Chanyeol masih bisa untuk fokus menyetir. Dan Baekhyun, terisak dalam diam pandangannya terus mengarah pada kaca jendela mobil disampingnya. Hanya pemandangan malam biasa yang tak memberikan makna berarti baginya sekarang.

* * *

Chanyeol tak fokus menyetir. Kepalanya terasa berat, lima belas menit lagi dan pesawat yang akan membawa Baekhyun akan segera lepas landas. Chanyeol menggeram kesal saat tiba tiba mobilnya kembali mogok.

Ia tak tahu ia sedang marah karena mobilnya yang mogok atau karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Mungkin ia sudah berangkat sekarang, meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, menendang ban mobilnya yang tak bersalah. Chanyeol menangis lagi.

"Baekhyun~ah" lirihnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Cina akan datang. Baekhyun menunduk tak jelas apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Kris menatapnya. Ia tahu baekhyun pasti memikirkan_nya,_ Kris hanya diam, tak mau berargumen dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia hanya terus menatap jam ditangannya.

Sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun terus menerus menatap ponselnya. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Begitu juga dirinya, Baekhyun tak berani menghubungi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus bergumam dalam hatinya. Ia tak bisa pergi.

Tak bisa meninggalkannya

Tak bisa berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Tak bisa…

"ayo" Kris menarik tangannya, ketika pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pergi benar benar sudah tiba. Menjemputnya.

'mengapa Chanyeol tak mengejarku, mengapa Chanyeol tidak datang—

-Mengapaaa'

Baekhyun melepas genggaman Kris, saat ia dan penumpang lainnya akan masuk bergiliran.

Kris seketika menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku Kris"

Air mata itu kembali menemaninya. Baekhyun berbalik dan seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan Kris yang menuntutnya untuk kembali.

Kris menatap tubuh kecil yang sudah tak terjangkau oleh pandangannya. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum.

* * *

Tak ada pilihan lain. Chanyeol harus naik dengan menggunakan bus. Tak ada taksi yang melintas. Lelaki itu duduk dibangku kosong satu satunya yang masih tersisa. Pikirannya masih tetap sama. Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak bisa kehilangannya.

Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun-nya pergi.

Chanyeol tak mau berpisah dengannya.

Chanyeol—

"Baek-hyun~ah" Chanyeol dibuat terbelalak melihat sesuatu didepannya.

Benar. Ia tak salah lihat. Sosok yang berdiri berpegangan besi penyangga diatasnya adalah Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu tatapannya ia alihkan ke sembarang arah. Berusaha tak terus menerus bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Seolah ia tak mengenal lelaki tampan itu.

Lelaki tampan itu akhirnya juga ikut tersenyum. Berpura pura tak mengenal sosok seperti _malaikat_ didepan sana.

Dalam hatinya. Ia sungguh bahagia.

Baekhyun, kembali demi dirinya.

Keduanya tersenyum dalam angannya masing masing.

Bus berhenti tepat didepan sekolahnya. Dan entah mengapa hatinya memintanya untuk turun disini. Tepat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Chanyeol turun dengan santai, seolah ia tengah merasakan –nostalgia lama-

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dari belakang. Terus menerus menatap jejak kakinya.

Dan..

"aw" Baekhyun mengusap dahinya. Ia membentur punggung –Chanyeol lagi-

Chanyeol berbalik dan hampir tersenyum menatap wajah _imut_ didepannya. Namun raut wajahnya ia buat se –asing- mungkin. Seperti _saat mereka pertama kali bertemu disini._ Didepan pintu gerbang sekolah yang-

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol memastikan. Walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin tertawa sekarang.

"eung tak apa. aku hanya kaget" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis –ia gugup-

"Maaf tadi aku berhenti. Karena ku lihat pintu gerbangnya tertutup"

Baekhyun hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Sungguh iapun merasakan hal yang sama dengan kekasih dihadapannya sekarang. Ia bahagia.

Baekhyun beralih menatap pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Benar.

Tertutup.

Seperti dulu lagi.

Apakah ini kebetulan? Atau takdir. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lama mereka bertatapan, sesekali membuang arah pandangnya ketika salah satunya –tertangkap basah- tengah menatapnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya begitu pelan, sangat pelan seolah kakinya begitu berat.

Hingga jarak mereka kini hanya lah dua ruas jari. Baekhyun menengadah menatap kekasihnya.

Dua tangan kekar milik Chanyeol itu yang lebih dulu menggapai tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyandarkan tangan kecilnya didada Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman. Dua bibir itu kembali menyatu penuh kerinduan, penuh perasaan cinta. Dan kehangatan. Cukup lama, mereka masih ingin _menikmatinya._

Ciuman itu terlepas untuk _sementara_.

"aku Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"aku Park Chanyeol"

Suasananya masih sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"_Pabbo!_" tangan kecil itu kembali terayun memukul dada Chanyeol. Hampir menangis lagi karena ia terlalu bahagia.

"Jangan pergi" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh 'malaikat' didepannya.

"Kau jahat!"

"Mengapa tak membawaku pergi dari bandara! Mengapa kau diam saja! Kau tak mencintaiku!" Baekhyun terus memukul dada kokoh kekasihnya. Yang sama sekali tak menimbulkan rasa sakit bagi pemiliknya.

"Mobilku mogok"

"Baru saja aku akan membawamu kabur, tapi kau sudah menjemputku terlebih dulu"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan selanjutnya lelaki mungil itu meraih bibir sang kekasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol tentu saja membalasnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kecupan kecupan manis dan memabukan itu terus berlangsung. Terus menerus membuat jantung keduanya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dekapan hangat itu menjadi penyalur cinta mereka yang semakin dalam. Mereka terus berciuman dengan _hasrat_ yang semakin membuncah dihati masing masing.

tak ada yang rela –melepaskannya-

* * *

_**-Beijing-**_

Kris menyeret dua koper besarnya.

Lelaki itu sesekali tersenyum dan tampak larut dalam angan –angannya.

Ia meraih sesuatu dibalik saku celananya.

Kartu nama.

Kertas kecil yang diberikan Lay beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kris tersenyum.

"Luhan"

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
